


I’m Here

by AreYouFilming



Series: I'm here [1]
Category: Gandrew - Fandom
Genre: Anger, Anxiety, Bisexual, Calabasas, California, Doubt, Gay, M/M, Panic, Panic Attacks, Pansexual, YouTube, fight, self hate, self love, tenessee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 26,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23561761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AreYouFilming/pseuds/AreYouFilming
Summary: Andrew knew Garrett would drop anything to help him.So why didn’t Andrew tell him about his frequent anxiety attacks.But is Garrett not tell Andrew something as well
Relationships: Garrett watts/ Andrew siwicki, ryland Adams/ Shane Dawson
Series: I'm here [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725169
Comments: 32
Kudos: 29





	1. Tennessee

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll update notes later  
> I hope you enjoy the story

Andrew had been struggling with anxiety and severe panic attacks for about 2 months now. Everyone in his life knows about this, his parents, Shane, Ryland, Morgan but why not Garrett. 

Well you see Garrett had been helping his mom get back on her feet for the past two and a half months because of his grandpa's recent departure. Andrew was so nervous to tell Garrett, because he knew his blonde haired bestie would drop everything to go make sure he was ok.  
It hurt him every day not knowing when he will be back. When Andrew will get to see the person who has helped him through anything and everything. Garrett helped Andrew come out to his parents as pansexual when he was twenty five Garrett introduced him to shane and he got the first job where he was really proud of what he was doing. 

Andrew was everything, because of Garrett and nothing without him.

Garrett- Hey I know its kinda late but i'm flying back on thursday. 2:43am

Andrew- Garrett you know we are on like a 2 hour time difference right is almost 5am here. 2:50am

Garrett- sorry If it's so late then why are you up?? 2:52am

{andrew had been having an panic attack that would not let him sleep but he could not tell Garrett for he knew he would worry}

Andrew- I have been editing all night 2:55am

Andrew- can’t wait until your back . 2:58am

READ AT 2:59am

It was wednesday night and Garrett was doing the last bit of packing he had left. He was so excited to see Andrew {maybe a little too excited} he loved Andrew as a friend and even more as a lover. 

Andrew could never know it would ruin their friendship and what would happen if Andrew found out. Garrett sat on his childhood bed wondering how he would ever tell Andrew thinking if he liked him back. 

He knew for sure that would never happen but there was a small sliver of hope seeing as Andrew is interested in all genders. Maybe he will like his big ghost of a friend.

Garrett continued to think about seeing Andrew and of course the rest of the squad tomorrow.

Garrett decided to call Shane. It was about 9 o’clock there so everyone was definitely still awake.

“Hey shane what are you up to” garrett said funnily

“Hey Garrett just finished editing a video with Andrew. are you getting ready to come back and see every one” shane said in a happy voice

Shane had noticed that Andrew didn’t look too well. At the moment he thought nothing of it and continued to chat with his friend.

“ oh exciting can’t wait to see the video and ya my plane leaves at 3:30 to-” garrett's voice was cut of by shanes panicked gasp

“Andrew” shane yells very scared for what he just witnessed

(Andrew was at shanes editing when he started together with a feeling of worry; he had no clue why he felt this way. His throat closed up and he was beginning to gasp for air when he fell to the ground. This was by far the worst panic attack he's had.)

Garrett, still very confused and worried yelled over the phone for Shane, but did not get an answer from him. 

Garrett heard Ryland and called for him. Ryland swiftly ran over to shanes phone once he realized someone was on the phone.

“WHAT'S HAPPENING” Garrett screamed worrily.

“Andrews having another attack” said Ryland not knowing Andrew didn’t inform Garrett about this.

“He’s been having panic attacks!!” Yelled garrett. 

On the other hand Shane had been holding Andrew's head while sitting on the ground calming him down. It took Shane and Ryland about 30 minutes to get Andrew completely calm.

Somewhere within those thirty minutes Garrett had said bye to his mom, threw his luggage in the car, drove 20 miles over the speed limit, got the quickest ticket to Los Angeles and for the next four hours all Garrett could think about Andrew. 

He didn’t worry about why Andrew didn’t tell him about his supposedly frequent panic attacks. He didn’t care about that. He cared to know if Andrew the only person who gave him a meaning to get out of bed in the morning was ok. 

{I know this is probably bad but I want to write a story about these two.I get that this chapter is short but I wanted to see how it goes. New chapter tomorrow or later today}


	2. Im sorry Garrett

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrett held Andrew. He assumed these panic attacks where bad but not this bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this. chapter 3 soon

Garrett’s plane was 15 minutes from landing. His leg could not stop bouncing from anxiety. Garrett thought that tomorrow his leg would shake from excitement not because he is going to see his friend that just had a major panic attack.

After Shane and Ryland were able to help calm down Andrew they moved him to the couch. Ryland wrapped a blue fuzzy blanket around him and left him to sleep.

Garrett’s plane had landed. He ran to grab his luggage. Which felt like eternity to him but in reality was only 15 minutes.

He found the closest Uber to him and ordered it. The woman tried to make conversation but Garrett was no nerves he didn’t even pay attention. He hoped out of the car and entered Shane’s gate pass code. He proceeded to run to the door and pound on it. Shane answered the door surprised and shocked to see Garrett towering above him in fear.

“Garrett what are you doing here?” Shane questioned 

“Where is he” Garrett said shakily

“Wait Garrett, how did you get here? I thought you were in Tennessee and are not coming back until tomorrow??” Shane Now really confused 

“I came to see Andrew. Is he ok? How is he? Where is he? Is-“ Garrett was questioning until Shane interrupted him.

“Shh” Shane said

“He fell asleep two hours ago. But why are you so worried it’s not like he hasn’t had one before.” Shane said seriously 

“How long has Andrew been having panic attacks for?” Garrett said sadly

“Like two months now”said Shane

“Did you really not know? Did he not tell you? I expected him to tell you first.” Shane Now really confused.

Garrett had froze; he didn’t know what to say or do in that moment. Had Andrew not cared about him enough to tell him.  
Why would he keep this from him? This is something big. Maybe he should’ve never gone to his moms and maybe Andrew would’ve told him and he could’ve helped him. Garrett walks into Shane‘s house and sits on their white couch. Andrew is sleeping in the main living room. 

“Garrett are you ok? You don’t look too good.” Shane said sitting next to Garrett putting his hand on his shoulder.

Garretts palms are to get sweaty. The questions that hit him 10 minutes ago we’re coming back. 

“Can I go see him?” Garrett said in a calm sad voice

“He’s asleep, don't wake him. You can go sit next to him though.” Shane said he felt bad for his friend. 

Andrew had started to wake up. His eyes were still closed which means Andrew didn’t see his blonde haired friend sitting right in front of him. His head still kind of hurts but it was starting to feel a lot better from the Xanax that Shane gave him. He started to shift his body. Garret turned to his tired looking friend.

“Garrett?” Andrew side groggily still half asleep.

“Andrew how are you?” Garrett said as calmly as he can.

“Garrett what are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be here tomorrow“ said Andrew with a confused look on his face.

“I want to be so pissed at you right Now but I just can't,” Garrett said, taking a deep breath.

“Garrett I’m so sorry but” Andrew was cut off when he saw the tears in garretts eyes. 

Garrett looked so crushed and he had all the right to be. I mean the person he needs most in his life didn’t tell him about his anxiety. Garrett was bound to get to the bottom of this but looking at his sad hurt friend he decided it could wait. 

“Garrett please let me explain I can see the disappointment in your eyes” explained Andrew 

As Andrew looked into his friends eyes more and more the fear grew. What if he hates me? What if he yells? What if he never talks to me again? As the worries started to fill Andrews' head it got harder for him to breathe. 

“Garr- help- another- panic- attack help” Andrew magnates to choke out those words

Garrett held Andrew. he assumed these panic attacks were bad but not this bad.

“I won’t let you go Andrew I’ll hold you” stated Garrett.

Ryland hears them from the kitchen and yells for Shane. When they got there they saw Garrett conferting Andrew. And they saw a very shaky breathed Andrew.

“Is everything alright” said a very scared Ryland

“I - I um” Andrew tried to speak but he couldn’t

“I think I’m f-fine” Andrew finally managed to get out

“It’s getting worse every day, Andrew you need to see someone” Shane exclaimed

“I know I just I get so scared” said Andrew

“It’s ok to be scared but I want you to get help so these can stop. It's not good for your health.” Said a worried Shane

“Ok I’ll talk to someone” said Andrew 

Shane Ryland and Garrett get up to leave but Andrew asks Garrett to stay.  
Garrett sits in the corner of the couch and Andrew laws his head on Andrews chest.

“I’ll explain everything in the morning. For Now please stay with me I don’t want to be alone.” Said Andrew in a calm voice 

Garrett agrees and he doesn’t want to leave his side either. 

Andrew and Garrett end up falling asleep on Shane’s couch watching friends and Shane and Ryland don’t disturb them for they know they both have had a long day.

AUTHOR NOTE  
hey I hope this chapter is way better. A few things  
•I know that some of the spelling probably off I did my best to proofread 

•Everyone's anxiety is different. I have very severe anxiety and some of Andrews panic attacks are based off of some of my real ones and how I felt.

•I truly want suggestions for things to put in my story

•and lastly I will either post one long one a day or two short ones a day


	3. Lazy day

It was about 12 pm the next day and Andrew started to wake up. He didn’t remember where he was but all he knew is that he felt safe and comfortable. He slightly shifted his head to see he had been laying on Garrett. Andrew smiled and felt the body underneath shift a little bit. 

Garrett woke up to the sound of Ryland in the other room.  
He had realized Andrew was awake but waited until Andrew got up.  
Shane came in the room and saw the both of them awake. He brought Andrew his medicine and some water to wash it down. Andrew sat up and thanked Shane for bringing it. 

“How are you Andrew? is your head ok?”  
Asked Garrett concerned 

“I feel a lot better than I did last night” said Andrew in his morning voice 

“The plan was to edit and film a video today, but I think we will film that tomorrow you take the day to yourself.” Said Shane 

“Thanks Shane” Andrew smiled

“Do you guys want to stay here and relax and I’ll order some postmates or do you want to go home.” Shane asked

“I’m down to stay, garrett?” 

“Sure couch mukbang” stated Garrett 

Andrew let out a giggle and got up to go to the bathroom. 

Ryland and Shane have ordered a lot of chipotle for the four of them. And Andrew whet back in the living room sitting close to Garrett. 

Andrew let out a sigh and started to tear up a bit.

“Andrew what’s wrong.” Garrett said with a concerned face.

Andrew With tears now rolling down his red cheeks said “I hate myself right Now. how could I do this to you. I feel like I hurt you.” 

“Please don’t say that I’m not upset and you didn’t hurt me. I should have been here for you, that's my fault. Every day before I was gone we hung out even if it were for 30 minutes we still saw each other. We were like two gossiping girls telling everything to each other.” Garrett said with tears starting to form in his eyes.

“Garrett it’s not your fault” Andrew sniffles

“You needed to help your mom. Family is important.” Claimed Andrew with another sniffle 

“You are my family Andrew” Garret said as the both of them smiled.

“Won’t keep anything from you again. I promise” Andrew said with a happier look

Shane came in with the chipotle bags in hand. He Plopped himself on the couch and Ryland sat snuggling up to him.

“Ooh the burrito bowl looks so gooooood” Ryland exclaimed

Every one let out a laugh. And proceeded to grab their food.

The next three hours were spent watching YouTube. Andrew felt good for the first time in a while. He wasn’t anxious he wasn’t scared he was safe and happy.

Shane and Ryland in bites them to stay the night because it was almost two and he didn’t want anyone driving right now.

Andrew ended up taking off his hoodie which left him in a white tee shirt. And Garrett went to his car to grab his suitcase. Garrett went into the bathroom and put on his hufflepuff tee with matching pants. He walked down stairs and got cozy on the couch once again.

Shane and Ryland wandered upstairs and Andrew and Garrett were on the couch. 

“Thank you” said Andrew

“For what?” Garrett questioned 

“Everything” Andrew said, giving Garrett a peck on the cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short-ish chapter but I’m posting another today. I hope you enjoyed this. Please leave suggestions or feed back.


	4. How do you feel?

Garrett’s heart was going a mile a minute. Did Andrew just kiss him on the cheek? He was freaking out like a school girl fantasizing over their crush. The thing is Garrett does have a crush on Andrew so this was a big deal for him.

Garrett lifted his head and smiled at Andrew.

Andrew's cheeks were bright red. He didn’t even realize what he did until after it happened. He didn’t regret it though he just closed his eyes and drifted into a nice sleep.

Garrett didn’t go to sleep until Andrew did. He couldn’t stop thinking about what just happened. He knew it was silly to think about but still it was unexpected.

The two of them awoke to the sound of Ryland and Shane waking them up. Garrett looked at his Fitbit and saw that it was about 11:30.

“ Morgan's on her way over. And she’s picking up the order from Denny’s. So we can all eat in about 15 minutes.” Shane said happily

“Why not the Cracker Barrel?” Garrett said disappointed 

“Garrett no one likes the fucking Cracker Barrel” said Shane 

Every one laughed

Andrew got up and wandered to the kitchen. He was still a little groggy seeing as he just woke up. But he grabbed his medicine and some water from the sink. He swallowed the two small pills And went upstairs to take a shower.

Garrett on the other hand grabs some clothes from the suitcase and through those clothes on real quick.

“Shane, can I talk to you outside?” Garrett said with a calm voice

Shane was confused, he nodded his head and followed him outside.

“What's wrong?” Shane questioned 

They stood there as Garrett tried to gather up the courage to say what he wanted to say. As the longer they stood there Shane got more and more worried for what he might say.

“You're scaring me Garrett!” Shane stated

“I LIKE ANDREW” garrett managed to blurt our vet loudly

“Well we all knew that” said Shane

“No I’m serious Shane”

“Oh, does he know”

“No but, he um..” 

“What! Garrett tell me” Shane wanted to get to the bottom of this

“He kissed me last night on the cheek” Garrett said quietly 

“He did what?!?!” Shane said barely able to hear what his friend had said

“Andrew was apologizing for not telling me about his anxiety.”

“Go on” Shane said intriguingly

“He thanked me for some reason I couldn't quite comprehend, and then he kissed my cheek.” Garrett said in a relaxed voice 

“ Oh My GOD!! When’s the wedding” Shane very happy for his friend

“He doesn’t like me” Garrett said disappointed 

“We’ll see about that” Shane said with a deviant smile creeping up

“Shaneeee uhhhhh” garrett said annoyed at what his friend might do

Shane ran inside and Garrett followed. They walked in to see Ryland and Andrew talking in the kitchen. 

Morgan arrived happily with the food.

“I’m here bitches” she yelled

Everyone laughed and grabbed their food. They were about to start the video but Shane pulled Andrew to the side as he usually does. This time was different. He wasn't there to explain the video, he was there to talk about something serious.

“So this is going to sound weird.” Shane said not knowing how to say what he was about to say

“You don’t look to good are you ok Shane” 

“Andrew” Shane let out a sigh

“Do you like Garrett” Shane said in a low voice

“Of course he’s like my-“ Andrew was cut of by Shane 

“You know what I mean Andrew” Shane said in a serious voice 

“I don’t know” said Andrew

“I’m still trying to figure it out” he let out a sigh 

“Ok that’s all I needed. If you need to talk I’m here.” Shane said in his mama pig voice

They continue to talk about the video. After a while they filmed it they went to some weird haunted mansion for the night and came back early the next morning.

Garrett approached Andrew with a serious look on his face.

“Andrew I need to talk to you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to spend the next day and a half making a long and good chapter I promise it won’t disappoint 😉


	5. You Betrayed Me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you too emeraldsapphic for helping me with my current writers block. She helped me with the main part of this chapter so thank you bunches :)

For the past two weeks Andrew couldn’t stop thinking about what Garrett said. Did he really believe it? Why would he say that? 

~~~TWO WEEKS AGO~~~

“Andrew I need to talk to you” garrett said with a stern voice 

Andrew confused he followed

“What is this” garrett yelled

Garrett showed Andrew a thread on GuruGossiper. It had claimed that Andrew and Shane had been together and possibly cheating on Ryland.

Andrew couldn’t believe what these people were saying. Andrew would never date His boss let alone be used to cheat.

“Garrett why would-“ Andrews sentence was Interrupted by furious Garrett.

“Enough!” Garrett yelled

Garrett didn’t care to hear his explanation. He was so upset with Andrew, he felt betrayed. Garrett wasn’t the jealous type but looking at that post made his blood boil.

“ this is what you’ve been doing the last two months? Why would you do this to me?” Garrett didn’t even realize what he said but as soon as he came to realization he stopped.

“What?” Andrew said with a raised brow

Garrett stood for a second. He shook his head, got in his car and left. Andrew ran back inside to talk to Shane.

“Shane!” Andrew yelled from across the room.

“Andrew are you ok?” 

Andrew showed Shane the thread on gurugossiper. Shane’s jaw dropped and he could not believe what people were saying. He would never cheat on Ryland  
Why were people saying this?

“How did you find this” Shane said worried 

“Garrett showed me. He was so mad at me I swear smoke was going to come out of his ears.” Said Andrew as the two of them were interrupted by Ryland who had a furious look on his face.

“What the fuck is this Shane” Ryland screamed

Thousands of people had been retweeting the link to the page.

“Please listen, I promise you it’s fake” Shane said in a calming voice 

“You two have been spending a lot of time together” Ryland still upset

“Ryland, look I bet you don’t want to hear from me right now” Andrew said in a soothing voice 

“But I promise you it’s all fake. I would never get together with anybody in a relationship nor would I date my boss.” 

Rylands red face suddenly turned back to his normal skin tone. He felt like crying he was so stupid to assume Shane would cheat.

“I’m so sorry Shane I know you would never do this to me I just got so angry for no reason” Ryland said and gave him a peck on the lips

“It’s ok” Shane gave him a hug

“Where did Garrett go?” Questioned Shane

~~~PRESENT DAY~~~

Andrew couldn’t get those seven words out of his head  
“Why would you do this to me?” It just kept ringing and ringing over and over again.

Garrett hadn’t talked to Andrew since he last screamed those words to him. He hated how seeing Andrew and Shane possibly together made him feel. He just wanted to curl up in a ball and never come out. 

Andrew texted at least five times every day over the past two weeks and he went over to his house but his car was never there. Andrew was so mad he felt like punching a wall. Garrett can’t just say something and run away. 

“What kind of person does Garrett think I am to get with my boss!” Andrew yelled in his car

Why would he say I did something to him. If anything he would feel bad for Ryland. The more Andrew thought about it the more he tensed up. The thought of seeing Garrett right now made him mad.  
Then suddenly Andrew got a voice memo from Shane.

“Hey andrew, we are filming a video tomorrow. It’s one with The Whole squad will be there. Filming will start at 1:30 you be here by 1 byeeee see you tomorrow”

“Oh god”


	6. What did you say?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for 100 hits. Sorry that was so cheesy. I really enjoyed writing this chapter. So I hope you enjoy reading it.

“Hey garrett , we are filming a video tomorrow. It’s one with The Whole squad will be there. Filming will start at 1:30 you be here by 1 byeeee see you tomorrow”

Garrett heard the voice mail. He didn't respond, Garrett didn't want to go but it would be weird if he didnt. Garrett showed up the next day at 1 o’clock exactly. This was the first time he had gone to film a video at shanes and not pick up Andrew on the way. He didn't even think to pick him up.

When he got to shanes he let out a big sigh. Garrett was hoping to get there before andrew. He sadly didn’t.

“Let's just get this day over with.” garrett said with a groan

He walked in and saw everyone sitting on the couch when he got in he said a quick hello and went to the bathroom.

Shane noticed Garrett’s discomfort and followed him.

“Garrett are you alright” Shane said with a concerned face

“I’m fine, I just wanted to go to the bathroom before so I would not have to go in the middle of it.” Garrett said partially lying and partially telling the truth

The real truth was that he didn’t want to see the redhead that was sitting on Shane’s sofa.

“Ok well, hurry and come back We are about to start recording.” Said Shane 

“Ok be there in a minute” 

Shane went back to the couch and Garrett entered 2 minutes later.

Shane started his intro by holding the camera

“Hey what’s up you guys, so today the the squad and I will be spending 24 hours in the guest bathroom.”

“What?!” Andrew said in a loud voice

“Yes, we will be going in there as soon as we get the chipotle.” Shane said with a look that meant he was up to no good

Shane had an evil plan. He switched the lock to the outside of the bathroom door and switched the inside door knob so it didn’t even have a keyhole. Meaning if you were locked in you weren’t getting out. He also set up 6 hidden cameras in the bathroom.

What was he up to?

Everyone waited for the food to arrive. It was quieter than usual. There was no Garrett laughing at Andrew and vise versa.

After 20 minutes of Awkward waiting the post mate finally arrived with the chipotle.

“Every one take your food and go in the bathroom” Shane said 

Shane directed Andrew to go first so he could get a shot of everyone going in.

“Lady’s first” Shane pointed to Garrett

Garrett laughed and walked in. It then took both Andrew and Garrett about 30 seconds to realize Shane had locked them both in the room together.

“Shane what the hell” Andrew screamed

“Shaneee open the door” Garret said as he jiggled the door knob

“No! You two need to fix your fucking problems” Shane yelled

“You two are best friends and you haven’t spoken for weeks” Shane said with a raised voice

“This might be cheesy but without you and Garrett laughing it’s not the same” Shane exclaimed 

“So with that said have a nice 24 hours” Shane said laughing and walking away with Ryland and Morgan. Andrew shut off the camera and pulled out his phone.

The first two hours nothing happened. Andrew sat in the corner eating his burrito and on his phone. Garrett was in the bathtub on his phone.

Since Shane had cameras in there he could get some of the live footage. Morgan Shane and Ryland were watching on his couch.

“Shane this plan is going to take for ever” Ryland Wined 

“But if it gets them to star talking then leave them in there until they do” Morgan responded 

Andrew was watching something on youtube and Garrett was watching avengers for the one millionth time. 

Andrew ended up falling asleep. And Garrett ate his burrito that he forgot about. Another two hours later Andrew woke up and Garrett’s phone just died. He remembered that Shane was going to bring a charging cord. Seeing as he never came in he didn’t bring the cord. What was Garrett gonna do now?

“Shane let us out!” Garrett screamed

“Fix your issues” shane yelled back

Another hour had passed and Andrew’s phone died. They did not want to talk to each other but what were they going to do? They still had 19 hours left.

Garrett was going to give him he wasn’t going to be the first one to talk. And neither was Andrew. Someone would have to make them talk.

They were officially ten hours in. No noise had been made. No one has moved not even to go to the bathroom.

Shane was the only one left watching Morgan left and Ryland went to bed.

Five minutes later Andrew lets out a sigh. 

“What did you mean when you said; why did you do this to me?” Andrew said in a quiet but yet noticeable voice

Shane saw that Andrew was talking so he went and sat next to the bathroom door to get a Better listen.

Garrett sat in the bathtub for a minute. He shifted his body a little and opened his mouth. Before he could speak another question came out of Andrews mouth.

“Why did you even believe that I would do something like that?” Andrew said in a sad quiet voice

“I” Garrett couldn’t figure out the right words 

“Spit it out Garrett!” Andrew demanded wanting answers

“I was upset” Garrett managed to spit out

“About what?” Andrew questioned

“I talked to Shane about something the day that the gurugossiper page came out. I felt hurt because it took a lot of courage to tell Shane” Garrett said with a quiet tone

“What did you tell Shane” said Andrew very curious 

“It’s not important” Garrett said trying to change divert the topic

“Garrett!” Andrew yelled

“What?” Garrett said confused

“If you ever want Shane to let us out you’ll tell me” Andrew demanded 

“But” garrett said his voice getting higher pitched

“No buts tell me” Andrew said

“There is nothing that can hurt our friendship right” garrett panicked 

“Garrett watts just say it” Andrew said impatient and nervous 

“I told Shane that I have feelings for you!” Garrett Admitted

Andrew's face turned bright red. He could not believe what Garrett just said.  
Did his friend just say that?

“What did you say?” Andrew said in shock

“I said” Garrett’s checks lit up

“That I have feelings for you Andrew” garrett said in his normal voice

Andrew didn’t know what to do or say.  
He cheeks red and his body was frozen.  
Before Andrew could respond Shane came bursting through the door.

“Great you guys are talking, you made up all is good you can go home.” Shane said happily 

Andrew froze from a second and slowly grabbed his phone and camera and left.  
Garrett left a minute later sad and happy at the same time.


	7. It's all my fault

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so i stayed up until 2am last night writing chapter seven. so then my idiot self decided to press delete instead of copy so the entire thing was gone. but that was a hidden blessing because i changed the entire chapter plot. I hope you enjoy it. i am off to write chapter 8 or ill just watch youtube either way enjoy.

It was somewhere around one o’clock in the morning. Andrew was driving home from Shane's still in complete shock from what his blonde haired friend had said. Just a matter of hours ago the words; Why would you do this to me, were ringing in Andrew's head. However new words began to flood Andrew's head. I have feelings for you Andrew, repeated over and over and over in his mind.

Andrew’s mind started to spiral. His breaths got quicker and heavier. Andrew felt as if the world was spinning. Oh shit The only words that Andrew managed to get out of his mouth. It was pitch black outside and not a single soul on the freeway. As his mind began to spiral more he suddenly wasn't in his own body. He began to panic more he didn't know what to do because he could not stop it. Andrew slammed his foot into the brake pedal. His mind had deceived him and Andrew had actually slammed his foot on the gas pedal. Causing him to full force drive his car into a twenty five foot ditch.

No headlights in sight and a dead phone from hours ago Andrew was helpless. His legs and arms bleeding from either impact or shard of glass from his windshield. Andrew needed to get help but he couldn't. His arm was in excruciating pain and his ankle grew weaker and weaker. Andrew had to yell for help nothing but a voiceless scream came out. Andrews eyes slowly began to close for he could not hold out any longer.

A few cars had passed not noticing the gaping whole in the guardrail. Until a white Prius came strolling down catching notice of the smoke. The car pulled over and out popped a 30 year old woman with a child in the back of the car. The woman saw the car and immediately called 911.

She waited for the police and ambulance to get there, but to her surprise a fire truck pulled up as well. She greeted them with a panicked hello and pointed them to the car. The police began to talk to the woman and the firefighters began to slide down the slanted hill. They managed to pull the car out safely without messing with the knocked out person in the car.

Once they had gotten Andrew safely out of the car and on to the stretcher the ambulance hurried to the hospital. They tried to regain Andrew consciousness on the way but they were unable to. As soon as the ambulance arrived, Andrew was wheeled into an emergency room. He was transferred onto a gurney and was being examined. They cleaned him up pulling out the shards of glass. Then they stitched up any serious wounds. They treated him with a broken arm and ankle. He also had a major concussion. The doctors were at work treating him until 5:30 in the morning.

It was 5:30 in the morning and no one had a clue what had happened to Andrew.

Garrett had texted Andrew five times between the time he left Shane's house and the time he got home. Garrett had thought that Andrew was still processing what he had been told. Garrett respected that completely. So he decided to go to sleep hoping to wake up with a text from Andrew. 

To Garretts surprise he woke up with a text from Shane asking him to come over around 11. Garrett agreed and headed over. Shane opened the door and they sat in the main living room. They made a few jokes as Ryland looked for something good to watch. Ryland decided to turn on the news seeing as nothing good was on right now.

“Andrew would have been here but he's not returning my calls or text.” shane said worried

“I texted him 5 times after we left your place last night he didn't respond either.” Garrett said with an upset look.

“That's not like him to not return text or calls” ryland chimed in.

“Lets just try calling him later” said shane

The three of them sat on the couch watching celebrity news. Then accident reports came up.

“There was a fight that broke out last night causing a woman to be in the hospital with a broken rib.” the newscaster stated

“Yikes” said shane

“Now onto crash report” said the newscaster

“A car late last night went right over this twenty five foot cliff. The man has yet to have been identified. There was no identification on the man therefore he has not yet been identified. The man has suffered-” the reporter's voice began to fade in garretts head as they showed a view of the car being pulled out of the ditch. Garrett’s face went white.

Suddenly Garrett comes back to reality. “That's Andrew's car!” Garrett” yells in a panic.

“Holy shit it is” shane said with terror in his eyes

“I'll grab my keys,” Ryland yelled.

The three of them ran for the car. Quite frankly none of them remember if they even locked the door. Ryland drove fast but not over the speed limit.

“Ryland go faster!” garrett said with a loud voice

“I can’t have something happen to us where andrews closest family” ryland explained 

The next twenty eight minutes felt like eternity. Garrett had felt these feelings before he was having flashbacks to when he rushed home from Tennessee. The rushing to the airport, the four hour flight, the fifteen minutes he waited for his luggage the feeling was all too familiar. 

“Ryland go park the car and we will get out here.” said shane. Ryland nodded and Garrett and Shane ran inside.

The two of them were joined by ryland minutes later. They went to the front counter. A young man was standing there dressed in light blue scrubs.

“May i help you” said the nurse

“Yes” shane replied

“Where looking for a man his name is Andrew Siwicki” Shane added

“Ah yes, unfortunately he's still in the ICU so only immediate family can see him.” the nurse said 

“This is his boyfriend” shane gave garrett a little push

Garrett looked at Shane, but did not question it; he knew one of us had to see him. The only person it should be is me.

“Ok you may follow me.” said the nurse  
Garrett impatiently followed the nurse to the ICU. As he walked by all these ill looking people. They finally made it upon the room with the redhead.

“What's wrong with him? Will he be OK?” Garrett said as his eyes began to flood. He couldn't bear seeing Andrew in this state. What happened to him?

“Let me get his chart” the nurse said walking into the room

She came back out with a concerning look.

“Is everything ok?” Garrett said he was more panicked than sad.

“He has suffered a major concussion. He also has two broken bones; his left ankle and his right arm.” said the nurse, feeling sympathy for garrett.

Guilt, fear, sadness, and panic started to fill Garrett's body from head to toe.

“C- can i go see him.” garrett said shakily 

“Of course you can, he's asleep right now but i will be back later” the nurse wandered away as garrett stood in the door frame and looked at him for a while.

Garrett slowly walked in and grabbed the chair from the corner of the room. He pulled the chair next to Andrew's bed. He put his hand on Andrew's and garretts eyes filled with tears. He just could not hold it back anymore he began sobbing. “I should have picked you up on the way to shanes no matter how mad we were at each other. This is my fault, I know how much you don't like to drive at night.” garrett continued to cry 

“I love you more than anything, please andrew siwicki i love you.” Garrett admitted to his sleeping friend.

Garrett had his head bowed as he was holding Andrew's hand. Suddenly garrett noticed a groggy voice

“Just because my eyes are closed doesn't mean I'm asleep.” Andrew said in a quiet voice.


	8. Laughter & Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what to put for notes this chapter but at the same time i feel like to i need to put some thing.

Andrew woke up to a nurse talking to a familiar voice. He recognized the voice as none other than Garrett Watts. He heard him walk in and sit near him. The next thing Andrew felt was a sense of home, Garrett was holding his hand. Andrew didn't want to open his eyes. He had a bad headache and knew the flickering fluorescent lights would make it worse.  
He then heard Garrett speak.

“I should have picked you up on the way to shanes no matter how mad we were at each other. This is my fault, I know how much you don't like to drive at night.” he could hear Garrett start to cry. Andrew's heart shattered hearing his friend blame himself for stuff he could not control. Tears slowly started to roll down Andrew's red face. He didn't know what to say, to stop Garrett from ripping himself apart. He wanted Garrett to realize that it's ok. Then these words began to pour from Garrett's shakily breathed mouth. 

“I love you more than anything, please Andrew Siwicki I love you.” Garrett put his face on my hand holding it tight.

I opened my eyes to see Garrett bowing his head. “Just because my eyes are closed doesn’t mean I'm asleep.” I say in a soft almost quiet voice.

Garretts face lit up. I don't know if it was from excitement or embarrassment but he looked like a tomato. 

“You were awake this whole time?” Garrett questioned and slightly embarrassed.

“I woke up when I heard the nurse but my head hurts so bad and these lights aren't helping.” Andrew said in a still very soft voice.

Garrett was embarrassed by what his friend had heard.

“What happened, if you don't mind me asking.” said garrett 

“Well I was driving home from Shane’s house.” said andrew

“And i was thinking about something. It caused my vision to go black and my mind to spiral.” Andrew said with a single tear rolling down his face.

“You had a panic attack?” garrett said worried 

Andrew ignored what Garrett said because he knew it would cause him to freak out. 

“When i tried to step in the brake pedal. I guess i hit the gas pedal.” andrew said groggily

“The last thing i remember from the crash was trying to get out of the car, but i couldn't because my ankle hurt so bad. I tried to call for help but no words came out of my mouth. I felt hopeless, even if I tried to call you or 911 I couldn't because my phone had died.” Andrew said with tears now racing down his face.

Garrett was so mad for thinking Andrew wasn't replying to his text because he didn't care. No, Andrew wasn't replying because his phone was dead and he was in a huge ditch.

“Andrew, you're awake, great. I see that you are happy to see your boyfriend.” the nurse said with a smile.

Andrew was confused as he went to speak. Garrett had begun to talk.

“When is he able to be out of the ICU?” garrett asked

“We have a few tests to see how stable he is but other than that we can move him into a room in about 20 Minutes.” said the nurse with a mine on her face.

“I will be back in 5 minutes to do your test.” said the nurse

As the nurse walked out, Andrew's face moved towards garretts. He shifted his body a bit but it made Andrew's hip hurt.

“Boyfriend huh?” as soon as Andrew said that garretts face went red.

“When we found out that you were at the hospital we all rushed down to see if you were alright.” garrett said

“We?” asked andrew

“Me Ryland and Shane.” said garrett 

“Why aren't they here.” Andrew asked before Garrett could finish.

“Well that's the reason the nurse called me your boyfriend.” said garrett

“We all walked in and asked where you were, but the nurse said you were in the ICU and only immediate family could come. So Shane told the nurse I was your boyfriend so that I could see you.” Garrett explained.

“That makes sense.” said Andrew as the nurse walked back in.

“I want you to follow my finger without moving your head.” said the nurse. Andrew did all of the tests the nurse gave him. These tests went on for about 30 minutes.

“I saw a while ago that the other people you came with are still here. Would you like to go tell them that Mr Siwicki will be in room 231B.” said the nurse in a polite voice

“Sure thing i'll see you in the other room.” Garrett said, kissing Andrew's hand. Andrews' face lit up and gave Garrett a little smile.

Garrett quickly got to the waiting room. As He entered Shane and Ryland stood up. Garrett’s eyes filled with tears he knew Andrew was ok but he hated seeing him in pain. Shane and Ryland looked worried when they saw Him cry. The two of them had thought something really bad had happened.

“Is he ok?!” Ryland lightly yelled in a very panicked voice.

“Hes fine” garrett said with a sob

“I just hate seeing him like this” garrett cried

“It's ok Garrett, it was so late outside I should not have let you two go home.” shane said blaming himself

“Shane, it's not your fault.” said Garrett, giving him a reassuring look.

“Well can we go see him?” asked ryland

“Oh yes that's the reason i'm here” garrett let out a chuckle as he wiped his tears

Everyone laughed and followed Garrett to Andrew's new room. When they walked in they saw the redheads' messy hair in all of its glory.

Shane kneeled next to andrew. “I was thinking we could start filming again tomorrow and also you have to drive me to the store.”Shane said with a giggle that was soon joined by everyone else.

“How are you feeling?” asked Ryland

“Ok ish my headache has gone away but my arm and ankle hurt still.” andrew said while looking at Ryland

“Anything we can do to help?” asked shane 

“Just being here” Andrew let out a laugh as he said that.

The four of them talked and laughed and ate until visiting hours where over with was around 9pm. Garrett was told he could stay the night so he did. Shane and Ryland said bye and they left. Garrett set up the couch bed and got cozy. Garrett and Andrew talked for a little longer until they were both tired. As Garrett laid further back they both started to close their eyes.

“I love you too Garrett”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i found something to put as notes lol you can follow my insta @areyoufilming818  
> ya ik soooo original hahah i make my self laugh.


	9. I Heard You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't my best work, but it is definitely better towards the end. I had a history test today which didn't take to long but it caused me to not think straight while writing (well i never think straight i am literally Pan-sexual and i am writing a gay love story.) anyways tomorrows chapter will be better.
> 
> Instagram- areyoufilming818 (i give story updates and you can suggest things to put in my story)

It had been four days since Andrew had been in the hospital. Garrett hasn't left his side and he had no reason to, seeing as he was Andrew's “boyfriend”. Andrew had assumed that Garrett didn't hear him and what he said a few nights ago. Little did Andrew know Garrett heard him oh he heard him loud and proud. Garrett just did not want to admit it. That he loved Andrew.

The nurse walked in with some amazing

“Mr Siwicki it is with my pleasure to say that you are being discharged today.” the nurse said with a beaming smile 

Andrews face lit up, he was so happy to finally get out of here. Granted it had only been four days but still Andrew hated it here.

“That's amazing news,” Andrew said with a beaming smile.

Garrett had already known when Andrew was going to get to leave, he had asked the nurse yesterday.

“We have some paperwork you have to sign and we have a few other things to do but you should be out around one o’clock.” said the nurse as she handed Andrew the papers. 

Garrett walked into the hallway to take a phone call.

“Do you have it all set up?” Garrett asked

“We have some more things to finish, but When will you guys be here?” Shane replied

“The nurse said we can leave around one so we'll probably be here close to 1:45.” said Garrett

Garrett and Shane talked for another 15 minutes before Andrew called Garrett back in. “who were you on the phone with.” Andrew asked. “My mom called me.” Garrett replied quickly. Andrew raised a brow but believed him.

Garrett went down to the cafeteria and grabbed two slices of pizza and some drinks. When he came back in the room Andrew sat up he had changed into the clothes Ryland and Shane had brought yesterday.

“Oh thanks god I'm starving.” said Andrew, joined by a laugh from Garrett. Garrett handed Andrew one of the big slices of pizza.  
“We still have 30 minutes until we can leave and the time goes by slowly.” said Garrett as the nurse walked into the room. “As you know your ankle was severely broken, and you were able to use the boot. I still need to ask you if you would like crutches.” asked the nurse. 

“I think i should be fine. It's not that hard to walk.” Andrew answered. The nurse added “I will be back in a little bit to walk you out.”

Meanwhile at Shane’s house him Ryland and Morgan had been preparing a welcome back get together. They had all of Andrew's favorite food. Lots of stuff to do while sitting of course. And they made a really cozy bed with their couch so Andrew could stay for a few days.

It was funny watching Morgan fall twelve thousand times. Shane had just finished up setting up the food when he got a text saying that they are 10 minutes away.

“They are almost here”. Shane yelled

“I have to finish putting up the banner, Morgan, help.” said Ryland

“Do you see how clumsy I am” Morgan laughed but then went to help her brother.

Shane put the dogs in his room so that they would not attack Andrew. Then Shane got another text. 

“They are on our street.” Shane said freaking out

“Ok ok ok everyone hide.” said Morgan and everyone got out their cameras to film.

We got to Shanes's and got out of the car. Garrett helped me even though I said I could do it. I think he's going to be overprotective from now on. He still blames himself for this

We walked up to Shane's door. It was really quiet which was a little suspicious but Andrew thought nothing of it. They proceeded to walk into Shane's dining room then they heard.

“Welcome back!!” Shane Ryland and Morgan screamed. “Wow,” Andrew said, surprised, “do you like it?” said Morgan.

“I love it, thank you so much.” Andrew proceeded to hug the three of them.

“Oh fuck ya pizza rolls” Andrew yelled as everyone else laughed.

For the next 7 hours everyone hung out, ate food, watched TV ate more food and just had fun. It was around 9:30 and everyone decided to snuggle on the couch and watch The Shining. “Honestly this movie slaps,” said Morgan half way through. When the movie was over it was around 12 Shane insisted everyone stayed the night so nothing bad happened.

“You and Andrew take the couch bed.” said Shane

“And Morgan you take the guest room.” Shane pointed

They all walked to where they were supposed to go. Shane and Ryland went upstairs after everyone got settled.  
Garrett and Andrew laid next to each other. Garrett gave Andrew some difference but Andrew shifted closer to him.

They laid there for a few minutes before Garrett spoke.

“Just so you know Siwicki.” Garrett said as Andrew turned to look at him.

“I did hear what you said the other night” Garrett said as he pulled Andrew in for a small yet gentle kiss on the lips.  
Andrew's face went red, but then he looked into the blonde’s eyes and gave him another kiss. “It took you long enough” Andrew replied as he snuggled his face into Garrett’s chest slowly falling into a nice sleep. Garrett waited to sleep until he knew Andrew was fully asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have any questions about me or upcoming chapters ask in the comments. I like answering questions.


	10. Sleeping Buddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprisingly my longest chapter with a around 1800 words. i thought this was kinda a cute chapter. enjoy :)
> 
> insta: areyoufilming818

3 weeks had passed since Andrew had crashed, since Andrew had told Garrett he had feelings for him, since Garrett kissed Andrew.   
There had been one or two kisses shared between Garrett and Andrew since then. 

Andrew was going to the hospital to see if his ankle was fully healed and then next week he can get the cast on his arm off.

Andrew had been staying at either Shane’s or Garrett’s the past few weeks, no one wanted him to be at his apartment alone and Andrew didnt want to be either. 

Andrew was currently at Garrett’s house. “Hey Andrew are you ready to go?” said Garrett. Andrew happily replied yes hoping to not have to wear this boot anymore.

They were on their way to the hospital but they got Del Taco first. When they got to the hospital they walked to the office they were told to go to. Since they were about 5 minutes early they got to go in quicker. 

“Andrew Siwicki, your next” the doctor called.

Andrew and Garrett both stood up, they walked into the small doctors room. The doctor asked Andrew some basic questions and she asked him to take off his boot. She examined his ankle and it looked to be healed but she still had to give it an x-ray. She brought a wheelchair for him.

“If you could sit in this wheelchair for me, and I'll take you to the x-ray room.” the doctor asked and informed Garrett that he had to stay here.

The doctor and Andrew were gone for about 15 minutes. While Andrew was getting an x-ray Garrett made the reservations for red lobster per Andrew's request for them and the rest of the squad. When Andrew came back they had to look over the x-rays and that took about 30 minutes.

“Do you think it will be all healed?” as Andrew said nervously “I just don't want to wear this stupid boot anymore.'' Andrew continued to panic.”I mean we did do everything the doctors told us to '' Andrew kept going. “Andrew calm down I promise you'll be fine.” Garrett said, putting his hand on Andrew's shoulder. Andrew looked up to Garrett and smiled and then the doctor walked in. 

“Good news you can kiss that boot goodbye, your leg is healed.” the doctor said with a smile

“That's amazing news” said Garrett giving Andrew a hug. “It must be nice to have such a supportive boyfriend” said the doctor  
Before Garrett could respond Andrew answered for him.

“It really is” Andrew smiled

The doctor told them some extra instructions to make sure Andrew did not re-break his leg. They walked to the car to go and drive to Red Lobster.

“I'm sorry if i overstepped in there Garrett” said Andrew looking out the window. “What do you mean?” asked Garrett.

“When i told the doctor you were my boyfriend.” said andrew. “It's ok andrew.” Garrett said. They didn't talk for the rest of the 10 minute drive to the restaurant. When they pulled in they saw that Rylands G-Wagon was already there.

“They must be here already.” When they got there the waiter pointed them to their own private room in the back.

“I didn't know we were going fancy garrett.” said andrew. “Neither did i.” Garrett responded.

When they got to the table shane had said how they got the table upgraded.

“At Least you don't have to wear a boot anymore” said Morgan sipping her wine. They had ordered drinks then the waiter came to take their order.

The waiter came up to the table and asked what they wanted.

They all ordered their food. Before the waiter left he told the group that they could hang out at the bar and wait, so they did.

Garrett and Ryland of course didn't drink because they were designated drivers. The bartender came up asking what we all wanted. He looked at Garrett first with flirtatious eyes and hungry lips.

“And what can I get you sir” the bartender winked at Garrett as everyone watched. “I'll take a Shirley temple,” Garrett said, not feeding into the flirting. Andrew was a little sceptical and his cheeks started to get red.

“Oh come on, no alcohol, anything you want on the house.” the bartender insisted. “no i have to drive” said garrett  
“Come on a littles not going to kill ya.” the bartender said, putting his hand on the garretts.

Andrews' face now fully red and full with anger. He threw his hand on the counter “he said he doesn't want it, now can other people order please.” everyone looked ant andrew confused but then began to order their drinks. Andrew went outside to blow off some steam. Garrett went to go find him a minute later.

“What happened back there?” Garrett asked “nothing andrew responded” andrew said in a low voice. “Andrew Siwicki, were you jealous?” Garrett asked. 

Before Garrett could ask another question Andrew smashed his lips into garretts. Garrett pushed Andrew against the wall and continued to kiss Andrew passionately. The kisses Andrew had placed on Garrett’s lips were soft and thoughtful. Neither of them remembered where they were in that moment. The two of them got lost in each other's lips. “You know I never took you as the jealous type.” Garrett said in between kisses.

Back at the bar it had been about five minutes since they left. Shane got up to go to the bathroom, but on his way there he looked out the window and saw Garrett and Andrew sucking eachothers faces. He stood there for a good thirty seconds to make sure what he was seeing is real. Shane ran to the bathroom and thought over what he just saw. He could not believe it; he was still in shock.

When Shane went back to the table the two of them were sitting there with their faces beet red. “Where were you guys at?” Shane asked with a wink.

Without thinking Garrett said the first thing that came to mind. “Andrew was having a panic attack and I was helping him.” Garrett quickly replied.

Andrew looked at Garrett a little upset but went along with it. “ ya I just really needed some air.” andrew added

“Ok” said Shane, not believing them for a second. Knowing what he just saw.

Everyone sat at the bar for a good thirty minutes until the waiter said our food was ready. They all quickly migrated to the table with rumbling stomachs.

The waiter passed out the food and everyone was happy. The food had just finished cooking so it was hot, so nobody could eat yes. Except for Ryland who ordered a salad. 

“Are you really going to shove that salad in your face when you know the rest of us got hot food?” Shane said in an annoyed tone.  
Everyone laughed.

The squad was just hanging out eating and drinking for the next 2 hours. Andrew, Morgan and Shane were very tipsy. Ryland and Garrett split the bill and every one headed to their cars.

“Good luck with taking care of them,” Garrett said to ryland.

“Good luck to you two” Ryland shouted from across the parking lot.

“Come on Andrew lets get you into the car.” Garrett said hoisting Andrew into the car.

“But whyyyy.” nadrew said, slurring his words a bit.

“Because you need to go home and get sleep.” garrett replied

Garrett got into the car and they were on their way home. “I wanted my sleeping buddy to be you but it won't be,” Andrew said, a little upset. “Why that?” Garrett laughed. “Because you have that bartender” Andrew said once again, slurring his words. Garrett laughed once again. “Im not sleeping with him”. Andrew turned his head to garrett. “He wanted you in his pants, he wanted you to su-” andrew was cut off by garrett covering his mouth. 

“Gross andrew!”

“Im your sleeping buddy now.” Andrew said clapping. Garrett let out a giggle and proceeded to drive back to his house.  
“Come on andrew lets get out.” 

“Where are we garrett?”

“Where at my house andrew.”

Andrew let out a burp and tried to get out of the car. Garrett helped him into the house and onto Garrett’s bed.

“Good night Andrew, if you need me i'll be on the couch.” Garrett turned to walk out but was stopped by Andrews whine.

“What wrong?” garrett asked

“My sleeping buddy” andrew said quietly

Garrett laid on the bed next to Andrew. Andrew put his head on Garrett’s chest then gave him a kiss on the lips.

“Goodnight sleeping buddy.” said Andrew before his eyes were forced shut.


	11. Back to the beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a completely different idea for this chapter but then i had this idea so i hope you like how it is.
> 
> insta- areyoufilming818

Garrett had thrown a few shirts into a backpack. He also threw his laptop in with the charger. He was trying to be quiet, but then he knocked over his infinity gauntlet. “Shit” Garrett whispered.

Andrew woke up to a pounding headache probably for the amount of alcohol he had consumed the night before. It took Andrew a second to get up and get a good balance. He walked out of Garrett's room soon to be facing a frantic Garrett. “What's going on?” Andrew asked with a hard morning voice.

“You're imagining everything and you're still sleeping” said Garrett waving his hand trying to convince Andrew to go back to bed.

“Garrett whats wrong? Are you packing a bag?” Andrew was confused about what Garrett was doing.

“Nothings happening” Garrett’s voice began to break and tears started to stream down his cheeks. Andrew ran over to him and held him real tight. “Garrett please tell me what's happening.” 

“I got a call.” Garrett said in a shaky voice.

“From who?” asked Andrew.

“My dad…” Garrett’s voice trailed. “My moms in the hospital” he managed to cry out. “She had a stroke, and I guess it caused her to go into a coma.” Garrett continued to cry. “I have to go see her,” he said wiping his tears. “I'll be back soon i promise”

“No,” Andrew demanded. “What?” said Garrett, “i'm going to come with you, you can't be on your own right now.” Andrew insisted

“Look up the quickest flight to Tennessee, and I'll pack you a better bag.”

“Don't you need clothes? Should we stop at your apartment?” Garrett asked.

“I'll just buy clothes there.”

Garrett found a flight leaving in 45 minutes so they got in the uber Andrew ordered earlier. Andrew held Garrett hand the entire way to the airport. When they got there they had 20 minutes to board the plane. The security check felt like ages but soon enough with 5 minutes to spare they were on the plane.

The entire 4 and a half hour flight Andrew did not let go of Garrett's hand. Mainly because he was having a panic attack from flying. Also because he wanted Garrett to feel safe and that everything was going to be ok.

Andrew looked over to see that Garrett had started to tear up again. “It's ok,” Andrew said, holding Garrett as close as he could in these dam seats.

The flight finally landed. Since they had only had Garrett’s backpack they did not need to wait for their bags. Andrew ordered the closest uber to him. “Garrett, call your dad and see what hospital they are at” Garrett nodded and quickly pulled out his phone.

“Saint Francis hospital.” Garrett said as the uber pulled up. “Where do you need to go?” said a kind middle aged woman.  
“Saint Francis hospital.” Garrett responded. The two of them hopped into the car. “That's weird I just came from the hospital. I dropped off a nice woman there from this airport.” said the woman slightly confused

“Did you happen to catch the woman's name?” Andrew asked. “Oh it was a very pretty name her name was Marianne”  
“Garrett your sisters here.” Andrew informs Garrett who was too worried to hear what was going on around him.

The rest of the car ride was silent until they pulled up to the hospital. “Thank you,” Andrew said with a polite tone.

“I hope you have a wonderful day.” said the woman in the driver's seat.

Garrett ran up to the doors of the hospital. Before he could open the door Andrew put his hand on Garrett’s shoulder.  
“Andrew stop it!” Garrett yelled in a very annoyed tone. “Garrett, you have to calm down before you go in.” said Andrew 

“I am calm,” Garrett exclaimed. Andrew leaned up to Garrett and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. “It's going to be ok.” Andrew said in a soothing tone.

Andrew grabbed Garrett’s hand and they proceeded to walk into the hospital. To Garrett this experience felt all too familiar and he didn't like it. The feeling of hurrying to see if the person you so deeply care about is ok.

They go to the emergency part of the hospital, Garrett’s dad was standing there waiting for him. There were tears forming in both of their eyes. Garrett ran to his dad and gave him a hug. “Is mom ok?” Garrett said with tears streaming down his face.

Garrett's dad explained his mom's condition more in depth then shortly after he noticed Andrew standing about 15 feet away. “Oh Andrew, you're such an amazing friend to Garrett for coming with him.” Garrett's dad ran up to him and gave him a hug.

“”I try to help out as much as I can.” Andrew said rubbing the back of his neck. “Oh Andrew, what happened to your arm” Garrett’s dad questioned.

“Oh, i was playing soccer and i took a pretty bad fall” Andrew lied to not panic him.

“Your sisters in there you too can do it.”

“Thanks dad,” Garrett said as he walked in. “Marianne,” Garrett said, going in for a hug. “How are you well other than these circumstances.” Marianne said, holding back some tears. “Ok I guess” Garrett replied and Andrew looked up at him with a little smile. Marianne looked over and gave Andrew a hug and said hi.

“Can I talk to you outside Garrett?” said his sister. “Sure, we will be right back Andrew.” said Garrett.

Andrew went and sat in the chair that was next to Garrett's mom. 

Marianne took Garrett into the waiting room to talk to him. “Ok dad may be oblivious but I'm not.” Marianne said with a serious tone. “What do you mean?” Garrett asked. “Oh come on, I saw him kiss you before you walked in.” Marianne said, leaving Garrett face red. “I don't know what you're talking about?” Garrett said, trying to lie but being very bad at it. “Garrett you know what the hell i'm talking about.” “You and Andrew,” Marianne said, calming down. “Where aren't dating.” Garrett said. “You're going to make me think what I saw wasn't true.” Marianne said upset. 

“No what you saw was true, but we haven't gone out on a date or anything.” said Garrett. 

“You haven't asked him out yet.”

“Well, no.” Garrett said quietly.

“You have to tell him how you feel.” said Marianne

“Ok I will” said Garrett “but not in the hospital.

“Why not” his sister asked curiously.

“Because i have to stay with mom and if i tell him here it's not the most romantic of places.” Garrett explained.

“How about I stay with mom and dad tonight and you too get a hotel room.” his sister suggested.

Garrett agreed, nodding his head. The two of them walked back into the room where they saw Andrew talking to their dad.  
“Hey look who's back back” said their dad and all of them let out a little chuckle. All of them sat in the room and talked until around 10 o’clock.

“Andrew i got a hotel room since there's not enough room to sleep here.'' Garrett said standing up. “Ok i'll get us an uber” Andrew said walking out of the room. Garrett’s sister looked at him and winked. Garrett walked out of the room and met Andrew there.

“Lets go wait for the uber.'' Andrew said, starting to wait outside as Garrett followed him. When the uber finally arrived Garrett started to get nervous. He knew that if he didn't tell Andrew his feelings tonight his sister would pester him until he did.

They got out of the uber and checked into their room. In the elevator Andrew held garrets hand and looked into his eyes with a smile.  
Garrett knew that telling him would be easier.


	12. Will You?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what to put in my notes today other than i hope you enjoy it.
> 
> insta- areyoufilming818

As soon as they got into the room Andrew went into the bathroom. He was thinking over the conversation he had with Garrett’s dad earlier that day. 

~~~Earlier Today~~~

“We will be right back Andrew” Garrett said as he left with his sister.

Andrew sat in the chair closest to the bed. He started to think out loud forgetting where he was.  
“How do I ask him, more on how do I tell him.” said Andrew he got up and started to pace around the room. “The second we get back to LA I'm going to ask him out officially, god I love Garrett so much.” said Andrew not knowing he had an audience. “Andrew?” Garrett’s dad said, causing him to jump. Andrew’s face went completely red.

“What did you just say about Garrett?” Garrett’s dad asked as Andrew’s whole body froze.

He rubbed the back of his neck. “I'm sorry I didn’t hear what you said” Andrew said trying to be slick.

“Did you say you love Garrett?” Garrett’s dad asking and wanting an answer.

Andrew looked at his feet for a second and then looked back up at the curious face above him. He didn't know what to say or do to make him seem like he didn't say anything. He couldn't do that so he just said the truth.

“I'm in love with your son.” Andrew said looking down at the floor. Garrett’s dad looked at him surprised.  
“It makes sense.” As those words left his mouth Andrew looked up with a raised brow. “Really?” Andrew said, confused.  
“Ya you two are always together, and the way you help him, and you came here with him. You are perfect.” Garrett’s dad said with a smile. 

“Thank you.” is what Andrew said because he didn't know what to say at that moment. “So does he love you back?”

“Yes he does.” Andrew said with a slight bit of confidence. “So then why haven't you gone on a date?” Garrett's dad asked.

“Oh you heard that too.” Andrew said, embarrassed.  
“Ya I did, Are you going to ask him soon.”

“I am.” Andrew said as Garrett and his sister walked into the room. 

~~~Present Time~~~

Garrett was nervous he didn’t know how he was going to tell Andrew but it had to be tonight. Garrett threw his bag on one of the beds and sat down on the couch. Andrew came out of the bathroom and sat next to him. They decided to order room service, Andrew got pizza and fries and Garrett got a burrito. They were watching the show What Would You Do.

Garrett started to get nervous as the time got later and later he realized it was now or never. He looked to Andrew to start to speak, but Andrew got the first word. “Do you wanna go on a date with me, when we get back to LA?” Andrew blurted out. Garrett was in shock; he rubbed his to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

“What did you say?” Garrett said wanting to make sure what he heard was real. “I asked if you wanted to go on a date with me?”  
Garrett’s mouth lifted into a big smile and he hugged Andrew. “Yes!” Garrett yelled happy that this weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

“You don't look so tense like you did 10 minutes ” Andrew said looking at garrett. Garrett just laughed and placed a soft kiss on Andrew's lips. Garrett shifted his body to lay on the couch and Andrew snuggled his head into Garrett’s chest. The two of them drifted off to sleep.

It was 1:30pm and the two woke up to a ringing phone. It was Andrew’s phone, Shane was calling him. “Shit” said Andrew, completely forgetting what today was. “What's wrong?” Garrett asked. “I was supposed to film a video with Shane today.” said Andrew. “Are you going to fly back?” Garrett wondered.

“No, i'm going to cancel. We will film it when we go back. Let me go call Shane.” Andrew stepped into the bathroom to call him and explain what was going on. Shane completely understood the situation and he decided to edit a video from a few weeks ago.

Garrett got a text from his sister.

Marianne- I'm assuming that you told Andrew how you feel.  
The doctors said that mom is stable but still in a  
Coma. I’ll keep dad occupied you take Andrew   
To some of your favorite places. 1:37pm

Garrett- Ok, but text me the minute you hear something  
Good about mom. 1:39pm

Andrew stepped out of the bathroom and saw Garrett smiling. “Come on, I want to show you a few places.” Garrett said, taking Andrew's hand. 

They walked down stairs to the lobby before Andrew asked where they were going. “We are going to have fun the Garrett Watt’s way.” they waited outside for about 10 minutes for the uber to show up. The drive was about 15 minutes to their destination. “Garrett where are we?”

“We are in south main street. I thought we could walk around for the day and hang out just you and me.” as soon as garrett said that andrew was so excited. The two walked around all day. Garrett suggested Spindini which is his favorite Italian place to eat.

They had loads of fun just being able to hang out with no worries. Andrew had very bad anxiety but when he was with Garrett it all melted away, he was calm. Until Garrett got a call from his dad to get to the hospital now. 

“Andrew, call an uber we need to get to the hospital.” Garrett said in a panic. “What’s wrong?” Andrew said worried. “I don’t know but my dad needs me”

The next 15 minutes were full of fear for what had happened. That worry free day was gone. 

They got to the hospital and went to the room that his mom was at. When they got in they didn't see a dying mother. They saw that she had woken up. “The doctors almost pissed their pants when they saw this.” Said Marianne. Garrett ran over to his mom so happy to see her. “They said it may take her a few days to regain her strength and full ability to talk. It's a miracle.” Garrett’s dad cried out.

Andrew went and sat next to Garrett. Somewhere in the 3 minutes they were sitting next to each other their fingers interlocked.  
Marianne’s face lit up, she loved them together. 

“Are you guys going back to LA?” Asked Garrett’s dad. “We will stay as long as you need.” Said Andrew. 

“Andrew you have a doctor's appointment in two days.” Garrett stated.

“It's ok I can skip it.” Andrew said. 

“No you guys should really go. I'll stay with them plus Randy and Andrew are coming up later today.” said Marianne. “Ok, but i just feel bad leaving.” said Garrett “we'll be fine” Garrett’s mom managed to get out. Everyone turned their head. They stayed for a bit longer than said their goodbyes. Garrett and Andrew decided to leave that night so they could have the day to recover from jetlag.

By the time they got on the plane it was about 10 o’clock. Andrew slept trying not to have a panic attack. Garrett watched him the whole time to make sure he was ok. The plane landed around 12:30 am LA time by the time they got back to Garrett’s it was 1:15  
Andrew passed out on Garrett’s bed snuggled up in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just realized that a lot of my chapters end with Andrew snuggled in Garrett's chest. lol


	13. How Do You Know?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrows chapter is finally their first date!!! I am going to start writing it now I am so excited. So get ready for what the next chapter will bring because I don't even know whats going to happen.
> 
> insta-areyoufilming818
> 
> this was also NOT based on the conspiracy 2 part series from January 2019, this is one i made up on my own.

Andrew awoke to the smell of Del Taco. He grabbed his phone off the night table and the time read 2:13pm. He got up to go find Garrett. As he walked out of the room he rubbed his eyes, when he looked up he saw Garrett pulling food out of a bag. “You’re awake” questioned Andrew. “I'm usually the first up.” Andrew said with a chuckle. “I didn't want to disrupt your snoring.” Garrett laughed. “I don’t snore, '' Andrew said defensively. “Then what is this” Garrett said pulling his phone out with a video of Andrew snoring. “Hey delete that!” Andrew said loudly. Garrett lifted the phone above his head and waved it around tauntingly knowing Andrew would not be able to get it. Andrew threw something in the opposite direction causing Garrett to turn around. Andrew jumped on Garrett’s back and wrapped his arms and legs around him.

“You are determined you know that Siwicki.” 

Andrew laughed, he then started to kiss the back of Garrett’s neck for payback. Garrett caught on quickly and moved him off his back. “Hey!” Andrew yelled. He pushed Andrew onto the couch and got on top of him, trying not to apply his body weight. He was trailing small kisses down Andrew’s neck. Andrew let out a small laugh as he kissed his collar bone. Garrett then began to kiss the middle of his neck. Every kiss got more passionate, Garrett soon began to suck on Andrew’s neck. He purposely Marked him to show everyone he was taken.

“The food!” Garrett exclaimed. They both let out a laugh and got up to eat. They both devoured the tacos. 

“Shane just texted me I have to be there in an hour.” Andrew said with a frown. “Im driving you, plus we can get coffee bean on the way” Garrett said in a very gay tone. Andrew let out one of his classic laughs and went to get a shower. Garrett sat on the couch watching Kill Bill.

Andrew looked in the mirror and saw that the hickey showed up surprisingly fast. He forgot to bring clothes into the bathroom so he had to wrap a towel around his waist. When Andrew walked out Garrett’s eyes widened. Andrew’s cheeks grew red from embarrassment. 

“i - im sorry I didn't bring my clothes with me.” Andrew said in a shy voice. “It's okay.” Garrett’s voice cracked a little bit as if he were a 12 year old fantasizing over his crush. Andrew quickly went into Garrett’s room and grabbed a red hoodie and pair of joggers from a few weeks ago. Andrew put his hood up and grabbed his backpack. Garrett grabbed his keys and they got in the car.

“Your car seems to have gotten messier and we haven't been here.” Andrew laughed “Andrewwwwwuhhh, my car is finnnne” said Garrett. Garrett caught a glimpse of Andrew’s very noticeable hickey. They got to Coffee Bean and ordered there usually. The two of them sat in the car for a few minutes before heading to Shane’s. When they pulled up to Shane’s house Andrew said bye. 

Andrew walked up to his house and knocked. Ryland welcomed him in and told him that Shane would be down in a minute.  
A few minutes later Shane came down the stairs. When Shane first saw Andrew his face lit up, he had noticed the hickey on his neck but didn't want to make Andrew aware that he knew. 

“So i thought we could film on Friday with Morgan, Garrett, and Ryland, because your cast will be off and then we can film me in the conspiracy room today.” Shane says, pulling a Root Beer out of the fridge. “That sounds like a plan, I have everything we need in my bag.” Andrew said looking up at Shane who was sipping his drink.

“Let me go say bye to Ryland, and then we can leave.” Shane said walking into the living room. Andrew grabbed his phone to text Garrett.

Andrew- Going to the office to film some  
Conspiracies Today. Pick me  
Up at the office later? 

Garrett- What you think Im letting you  
Drive alone at night. Text me  
When you need me. 

Andrew- Okay see you later.

“Let's go, the uber is here” they walked outside and got in the uber. 2 minutes into the drive Shane finally had to break the silence and ask. “Are you and Garrett dating?” Shane asked, Andrew’s face went white. “What do you mean?” Andrew’s voice started to break.  
“Well it's obvious, you went with him to make sure his mom was ok.” Said Shane. “That's just being a worried and supported friend.” Andrew said, defending himself. “At RedLobster when you got jealous because the bartender was flirting with Garrett.” Shane added “I had a stressful day and I needed a drink.” Andrew said. “Ok my final two findings.” 

“When you went outside after the thing with the bartender, I went to the bathroom and saw you two making out.” Said Shane as he went on with his final statement. “You have a fresh hickey, and Garrett dropped you off. I rest my case.” 

“Dammmmn” the uber driver added.

“You cant tell anybody, not even Ryland.” Andrew said in defeat. “Omg he really did ask you out!” Shane squealed in excitement.  
“Actually..” Andrew said looking at Shane taking a minute to respond. “I asked him out” as Andrew said that Shane choked on his rootbeer. “What!!” Shane screamed. Andrew looked at his feet, his face grew red. 

“But we haven't been on the date yet” Andrew said he then saw a sadness grow in Shane’s face. “Why not?” Shane asked.  
“Well I only asked him 2 days ago and we were going to wait until my cast is off, having this thing on sucks.” Andrew said as Shane’s mind went to a dirty place and his smile curled up and his eyes went thin. “Shane!” Andrew said, hitting his arm.

The rest of the ride they talked about the conspiracies Shane was going to film today. They got to the office and walked up all those damn steps.

“This ever gets old” Shane laughed. Andrew set up the camera and they were ready to film. Andrew pulled out his laptop and set it up on the desk. Shane started his normal into.

“Hey what’s up you guys yes” Shane continued to talk as Andrew scrolled through his Instagram. He kept coming across tons of fan accounts, they were all shipping him and Morgan. Andrew had a weird look on his face, confused on why they would think he would date her. I mean she was more like a sister to Andrew than a lover.

Shane would have a short pause break every once in a while. And 6 ½ hours later they were done. Shane asked if he wanted to just sleep at his house seeing how late it was, but Andrew said he was just going to Uber home. His doctor's appointment was early tomorrow morning. 

“My uber’s here, good luck at your appointment tomorrow just remember you and Garrett my house Friday 5:30.” Shane winked as he walked outside. Andrew texting Garrett saying he could come pick him up now. Garrett texted Andrew saying he was here. Andrew ran down, as soon as he got in the car he gave Garrett a kiss on the cheek. Garrett’s face lit up. They started to drive home, but Andrew couldn't hold it any longer.

“Shane knows we are together!” Andrew blurted out. Garrett nearly crashed the car. “What!” Garrett said loudly.

“Yes, he saw us kissing at the restaurant and he noticed my hickey.” said Andrew. “But i told him not to tell anyone.” 

“Oh and also we have to go film with him on Friday.” Andrew added feeling Garrett’s panic.

“OK, as long as he doesn't pull some stupid shit.” Garrett said, a little worried. They got food and ate it in the car, when they got back to Garrett’s they decided to go to sleep early.

Andrew woke up 6 the next day and they went to the doctors to get Andrew’s cast off. Everything went well, after that they decided to take the day to chill. They walked all over LA trying their best not to look like a couple in front of people. Garrett argued with Andrew insisting that he would plan their first date since Andrew asked him out.


	14. The First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im not going to lie paragraph 11 was my favorite to write(my spotify kept giving me sappy love songs so that is how this chapter was made)
> 
> insta- areyoufilming818

Garrett had actually been planning this date since they got back from Tennessee. The first place they were going to was one of their favorite restaurants Cheese Cake Factory. Then Garrett was going to take Andrew to Universal Studios, then they were just going to ride their Super 73 Bikes in downtown LA.

Andrew was awake before Garrett per usual. He threw on a hoodie over his T-shirt and went into the bathroom. Garrett woke up and saw Andrew was missing, Garrett went to go to the bathroom. Not thinking anything of if he just walked in. the both of them startled each other. “Woah, Knock much” Andrew laughed as Garrett walked out closing the door behind him. Andrew walked out and went to get a glass of water. Before Garrett went into the bathroom he told Andrew this.

“Dress like you normally do and be ready by 2.”Garrett said as he walked into the bathroom. Andrew changed from his shorts into some long Adidas joggers. As soon as Garrett was done in the bathroom he fixed his hair and brushed his teeth. Garrett got ready by putting on his blue button up with the dogs on it, then put on his pants that he wears everyday. He two brushed his hair and teeth, and sat on the couch until 2.

“Are you ready, Siwicki.” Garrett said happily. “Can you tell me where we are going?” Andrew asked. “Hell no,” said Garrett. “Why not, Garrett.” Andrew said Impatiently. “Because then it wouldn't be a surprise.” Garrett told Andrew. “Fine” Andrew said as he walked to Garrett’s car. They drove about 15 minutes talking about random stuff, until they arrived. “Cheese Cake Factory! You really care about me.” Andrew said hopping out of the car. Andrew raced to open the door before Garrett could.

“I have a reservation for Watts” Garrett told the man at the front. “Yes, follow me.” He took them to a booth in the corner of the room and gave them menus. “Sara will be over to take your drinks” The waiter said. “First dates are made to get to know the other person, but I have known you for years so what do we do?” Andrew asked. “I don’t know but we can figure it out as we go.” Said Garrett as the waiter came to ask what they wanted to drink.

“Hello my name is Sara and I will be taking care of you tonight. Can I get you started off with drinks?” Said the waiter  
“I’ll have a coke.” Said Garrett, “I’ll have one as well.” Said Andrew. “Sure thing I will be right back.” she said as she walked away.

“I'm just happy that we can actually enjoy some time together. Like without tragedy.” Andrew said followed by a little laugh from both him and Garrett. “This is crazy,” Garrett said. “What’s crazy?” Andrew asked. “The fact that it took a fight and you to get into a car accident to truly tell you how I feel. I honestly don’t know when I would have told you.” Garrett explained. “Really?” Andrew said, shocked. Then the waiter came over “here are your drinks. Are you ready to order?” said waiter Sara.  
They ordered their food and went back to talking. “What I was going to say, The time I really began to gain feelings for you.” Andrew said as Garrett nodded him on. “The fact that you were there waiting for me after my intense panic attack. The fact that you flew back to help me. The fact you didn't yell at me about not telling you. It made me realize that i'm into you.” Andrew said in his sweet voice. “You’re just trying to make me cry.” Garrett said laughing. 

The two of them talked for a while, the two of them had a real connection. A feeling not a lot of people have, let alone with their best friend. Garrett knew it was bad, but Andrew getting into that accident made him realize he didn’t have time to waste. He just had to tell Andrew how he felt and he did. What would have happened otherwise, Garrett didn't want to think about that. The only thing he wanted to think about was him and Andrew in this booth, on their first date.

“Here's your food.” the waiter said, handing them their meals. “Let me know if there is anything you need,” the waiter said before she walked away. “I'm so hungry,” Andrew said as Garrett nodded in agreement. They ate their meals, and of course got dessert.  
“Are you ready to go to our next stop?” Garrett said excitedly “there's more?” Andrew said, surprised. “Well of course Andrew, who do you think I am a straight man.” Garrett said laughing.

They got in the car and were on their way to the next surprise. The ride was about an hour. When they pulled up Andrew was excited, he had always wanted to go to Universal but never had the time. “Ok I feel like an 11 year old about to go to a One Direction concert.”  
Andrew said as he got out of the car. They walked up together holding hands, Garrett kissed Andrew’s hand.

They had so much fun, the both of them geeked out. They had the time of their life, nothing could ruin this day. Andrew loved when Garrett’s face would light up when he saw something he loved. That look in Garrett's eyes made Andrew’s heart melt. He no longer thought of Garrett as a friend, or a lover he saw him as his light. He knew he would be lost without him, Andrew owed everything to Garrett. He knew this was the person he spent the rest of his life with, even if they have only been together a week or two. This Hufflepuff was his, and nobody could take it away from him.

Garrett and Andrew spent 3 hours at Universal Studios, and it was time for the last activity. “I have one more surprise.” Garrett said, smiling. “Ok lets go.” Andrew said happily. They had to drive back to Garrett house, he changed his mind they were going to ride the bikes wherever their heart took them. “I love these bikes!” Andrew said loudly. 

They drove for a few hours not caring about what was happening. Except for when Garrett stopped to pet a corgi. They got back to Garrett’s house around 11 o’clock. When they got back they watched tv until they fell asleep.


	15. Filming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been pre writing a lot of my chapters because of school. Between Sunday and Saturday I wrote 6 chapters. idk if thats dedication but hey i love writing even if im not good at it.
> 
> insta- areyoufilming818

It has been two days since Garrett and Andrew’s date. Today they had to go to Shane’s to film for his new conspiracy series. They Had to be there around 5:30, so Andrew had to charge the camera batteries and prepare for later. Since Andrew had a lot of work to do. Garrett went out and got StarBucks and Jack In The Box. 

Garrett got back and saw Andrew in his working glasses. He looked so Precious, Andrew stood up as soon as Garrett walked in. They walked over to the kitchen and got tht food out of the bags. “I got you a Caramel Iced Coffee from StarBucks.” Garrett said. Andrew‘s face lit up as he took a big sip of his coffee.

Andrew grabbed his food, gave Garrett a kiss and walked back to his seat. He worked for a few hours until it was time to leave. Before they left He threw on Shane’s OMG pig hoodie and Garrett threw on his gay hat and they where ready to go. They left around 5 because it usually took twenty to thirty minutes to get to their house. They held hands the entire ride with quick glances at each other every once in a while.

When they pulled up they were greeted by Shane, Ryland, and Morgan who were outside with the dogs. Right before they got out of the car Garrett said this. “Remember don’t make it obvious.” Garrett said nervously. “How would I make it obvious?” Andrew asked.  
“I don’t know, let's just act normal aka do your cute laugh a lot.” Garrett said. They nodded in agreement and got out of the car.

Shane talked to Andrew about some stuff for the filming. While Garrett and Morgan were goofing off. They got inside and were in the kitchen. They started to film the first conspiracy of the night. The conspiracy was to do with the government and their sick ways of getting info about us. Garrett was standing close to Andrew almost forgetting where they were. Shane cracked a few winks and smiled at them.

They filmed the next conspiracy and somehow Shane managed to do what they knew he would. “Ok so going down that path a little more, Morgan are you seeing anyone?” Shane asked. “What do you think this is, of course I'm not.” Everyone let out a little chuckle. Then Shane took the camera from Andrew. “Andrew, are talking to anyone I've heard rumors you were.” Shane said winking “No I haven't found anyone yet still looking.” Andrew said as calmly as he could. “Andrew you have to be seeing someone, I mean look at you.” Ryland said, hyping him up. Andrew took the camera back, and pointed it to Shane’s confused face.

“Are you trying to fuck Andrew, thats Garrett’s job.” Shane said to Ryland. “Shane eww stop!” Garrett yelled. Everyone else laughed.  
They continued to film more conspiracies as the night went on. Shane cracked more jokes about Garrett and Andrew without fully giving it away. They decided to take a 30 minute break so they could eat.

Shane went to talk to Garrett in the other room. “Shane you need to chill a little on the dating jokes” Garrett said seriously. “Ok fine but it's not like anybody will think anything of it, and if you need me too i'll cut it out of the video.” said Shane. They went back down stairs and started to eat their Panda Express.

They finished filming their final conspiracy around 11 o’clock. Ryland was down stairs with everybody deciding to film for his video next week. While Shane and Andrew started to edit, they reviewed the footage. Everyone ended up staying overnight and Shane and Andrew were editing until 6am. Andrew ended up passing out on the couch in his office. He slept as everyone was downstairs filming for Ryland’s channel. Andrew woke up around 2 o’clock he threw on his glasses. When he got downstairs he noticed them filming. 

They were all about to order postmates. They asked Andrew what he wanted from Starbucks. “Caramel iced coffee, please” Andrew said with a hard morning voice. Andrew made himself a grilled cheese and sat down on the couch with Morgan and Garrett. “Ok Andrew settle this for us please.” Morgan asked. “Ok what’s the disagreement?” Andrew asked.

“What's better old school Drake or new school.” Garrett said. “Aww thats an easy one, Old school.” Andrew said almost instantly.  
“I told you, Garrett.” Morgan said funnily. “Fine you win this one but i'll get you next time.” Garrett said with a sly look. They all laughed and continued to talk. They talked about the weird conspiracies they filmed yesterday, and how scary they were seeing as they proved some of them to be true.

About an hour later the coffee arrived. When they got there coffees Shane and Andrew went upstairs to edit more. Ryland, Morgan, and Garrett decided to go out and film some more for Rylands video.

“I think I have the trailer complete.” Andrew said he was very happy with how it looked. “That looks amazing, we'll post it tomorrow.” Shane right before he went downstairs to get another Diet Root-Beer. 

Morgan, Ryland, and Garrett came back to the house later in the day. Shane said that Andrew was going to have to stay the next 2 days because there was a lot to do. Garrett looked upset but agreed. He stayed to eat but then left around 8 o’clock. The whole drive home Garrett missed his redhead, but he knew he would see him in two days.

Garrett forgot what he did before having Andrew over everyday. He came up with the idea to film a video for his channel. He texted Morgan and Ryland and asked them to come over the next day.


	16. Set Ups

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see that some Gandrew stories make Ryland or Morgan kinda mean or like "bad people" I promise that is not what this chapter is. They where all joking around and having a fun time. 
> 
> Insta- areyoufilming818

Garrett woke up the next day around 12 o’clock. He got into the shower, and threw on some clothes. He knew that Morgan and Ryland would be there soon so he tidied up a bit. Around 3 they got there. Garrett walked outside and heard mass amounts of laughter. “What happened?” Garrett asked. “Morgan tripped and fell into the patch of dirt.” Ryland said while laughing. Garrett then let out a loud gasp. “Bug Manor!” Garrett ran over to make sure it was ok. “Do you not care about me?” Morgan said laughing. They finished laughing and walked inside Garrett’s house. 

The three of them entered, and when they got it they all sat on the couch. For about 20 minutes they discussed what they could film, until Morgan came up with a brilliant idea. “We should go find Garrett a boyfriend.” Morgan said with a loud happy tone. “OMG yes that's an amazing idea, what do you say.” Ryland said knowing this was such a great idea. “Oh, I don’t think that's a good idea.” Garrett added. “Garrett, you've been single for a long time you need someone to make you happy.” Ryland said, giving Garrett a little nudge. 

Garrett didn’t want to give away the fact he was dating Andrew, so he went along with it. They drove to one of the gayest parts of LA. Ryland filmed for them and Morgan helped bring attention to people.”Do we have to do this so there are so many other things we can do.” Garrett said with a frown. “Come on I promise you’ll love it.” Morgan said. They stood right outside of one of the bars. They talked to about 10 guys, but Morgan and Ryland knew that none of them were right for Garrett. Then some one caught Morgan's eye. “Ohh he's cute, try him.” Morgan said. “Hey come here.” Ryland said, waving on the guy.

“Ok so where are you trying to get him a man.” Morgan said pointing to Garrett. The man looked Garrett up and down, he bit his lip and winked at Garrett. “So what's your name?” Ryland asked. “Matt.” he said as he put out his hand. Garrett hesitantly shook it, they talked for about 10 minutes while Ryland filmed them. Matt asked for his number, and Garrett froze. He didn’t know what to do so he gave him his number but changed one of the digits. “Talk to you later.” Matt said licking his lips, as he started to walk away he slapped Garrett’s ass. Garrett let out a little cry and bowed his head in disappointment. Even though Garrett was fake flirting, the idea of it made him cringe. 

“I think we're done here today, let's go back to my house.” Ryland said, hopping in the G-Wagon. Garrett’s mind went to a state of panic, no matter if he went with them or not he knew they were going to tell Andrew and Shane what they did today. Garrett didn’t know what to do his knee was bouncing the entire trip, but then he knew what to do.

Garrett- Whatever Morgan and Ryland said they did  
I can explain as soon as I see you.  
Andrew- What happened?!

Garrett- I’ll explain when i get there.

Andrew was filled with worry, then he saw Rylands car pull up. Shane started to head downstairs, so Andrew followed him oh god what was going to happen. When the three of them walked in Garrett’s head was bowed slightly. Andrew looked at him confused, but before Garrett said anything Morgan began to talk. “Guess what we did today.” Morgan said with jazz hands. “Oooo what.” Shane said excitedly while sipping his drink.

“I think we found Garrett a boyfriend.” Ryland said loudly. Shane choked on his drink and Andrew’s face went blank. “You did what?” Andrew chimed in. “We got Garrett a mans.” Ryland said in a very gay voice. Shane looked over at Andrew, he knew he had to have been upset. He also knew that Garrett was probably forced into this and that it wasn't his fault.

They sat down on the couch for a few minutes. Then Garrett asked to talk to Andrew. Andrew went up and followed him outside. “I think the next addition is finding Andrew a person.” Said Ryland. Shane put his hand on his shoulder “I think you have been a matchmaker to your full extent. Ryland and Morgan giggled.

As they got outside Andrew could see the sadness in Garrett’s face. “I am so sorry Andrew.” Garrett said with a frown. “Explain to me what really happened. I know this is not your fault.” Andrew said in a soft calming tone. Garrett took a second then answered. “I invited Morgan and Ryland over to shoot a video.” Said Garrett. “ We were coming up with ideas. Then Morgan had the idea to find me a boyfriend.” Garrett took a second then continued talking. “Ryland loved that idea. I went along with it because I didn’t want to tell them we were dating. Then we ended up talking to this guy for ten minutes.” Garrett explained. “I think his name was Mark or Matt I didn’t quite catch the name, because the entire time all I could think about was that I hurt you.” Garrett was on the verge of tears.

Andrew lifted his head up and hugged Garrett. “It's ok, I know you would never do that to me.” Andrew explained to him. Andrew held Garrett for a while not wanting to let go. Andrew would not have let go, but they were at Shane’s so they knew Morgan or Ryland would see them eventually. They took another 30 seconds before walking back inside. They sat on the couch about a foot and a half away from each other. 

Andrew sometimes wished that he wasn’t as known on social media. He wished that he could kiss Garrett in public without the risk of fans seeing them. He wished he could just tell his friends about it. But the slightest possibility of their relationship going public right now is not what they needed.


	17. Eviction Notice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I had a 5-hour energy today. Then about an hour later I drank another one forgetting about the one I already had. So I have madddddd Jitters.
> 
> Insta- areyoufilming818

2 weeks had passed, and everyone was excited. Today was the release day of the new conspiracy series. This time Shane and Andrew decided to up the ante. Instead of making 2 parts they made a 2 ½ hour video, the video was going to take a long time to upload so they started the process at 12pm. Everyone was over at Shane and Ryland’s house, it was like a premiere to a movie. 

There was also something else very exciting happening this week. It was Garrett and Andrew’s one month anniversary, and Garrett was going to ask Andrew to be his boyfriend. He had 2 days to plan how he was going to ask. Quite frankly Garrett had no idea how to do this. Yeah he has had boyfriends, but not really. He has never really asked them before.

Ryland decided that they need a postmates mukbang so they all decided to get a bunch of food from Chili’s. The video had about another hour until it could be uploaded. Andrew had the conspiracy hoodie on with his black hat and glasses. Shane had his green robe on. Ryland had a t-shirt and jeans. Garrett had his play station shirt with his red pants. Morgan had on a cropped hoodie with leggings. They were all at full comfort and ready for a day to relax and watch the new video.

The food got there, everyone gathered there food. As everyone piled onto the couch Andrew announced that the video was officially uploaded. Andrew wanted to cuddle up next to Garrett but he couldn’t, maybe they should tell the others. Then when they hangout Garrett and Andrew can be themselves. Soon but just not now Andrew thought to himself. Morgan pulled up the video and clicked on it. “I am so excited you don’t even know.” Morgan said as she began to eat.

Everyone ate their food and watched the video for the next few hours. Shane’s twitter and instagram was blowing up from all of the support. Shane was even number 2 on trending, #humpday took the number one spot. Shane and Andrew haven’t really been able to fully enjoy what they made, so it felt good getting such an amazing feedback.

The video ended and everyone was happy, they finished up their conversations and parted their ways. Andrew grabbed his backpack and hopped in Garrett’s car. “Can we stop at my apartment real quick?” Andrew asked. “Sure thing” Garrett said. They pulled up to Andrew’s apartment and Garrett decided to wait in the car for him. Andrew walked up to his door and his eyes grew wide. A note with big red words of eviction on it. He took the note an it read;

Notice Of Eviction  
You have failed to re sign your lease in time.  
You have 3 days to move all of your personal  
Belongings out of the premises. 

Andrew didn’t know what to do, he surely could not find a place to live and move an entire apartment in 3 days. He went in and grabbed what he originally came for, which were some clothes. Andrew forgot that he had the note in his hand when he got back into Garrett’s car. Garrett looked confused “what's this?” he asked. “Oh, I wasn’t going to tell you this.” Andrew said “but I… got an eviction notice.” Andrew said upset. “Oh, well how many days do you have?” Garrett wondered. “I have three days to move everything out and find a place.” Andrew said he didn’t know what to do.

“I have an idea.” Garrett said, as Andrew listened. “You could stay with me.” Garrett said as his face lit up. “Where would all my stuff go?” Andrew wondered. “Well important stuff you keep, things that aren't as essential we could put in a storage center.” Garrett said with a smile. “Are you sure?” Andrew asked. “1010%” Garrett replied. 

“We are packing tomorrow, we should also ask Shane and the rest to help.” Garrett said, Andrew wasn’t opposed to them helping, but he knows that they are going to ask about my new place. They went back to Garrett’s house and Andrew texted the group chat. Everyone was down to help him move. They woke up the next day and headed to Andrew’s apartment around 6am.

Everyone got there around the same time, everyone looked tired until Morgan surprised us with coffee. Ryland had brought boxes and bubble wrap to help with the packing. Andrew and Ryland packed his room, Morgan packed the bathroom, and Shane and Garrett helped pack the kitchen. 

“So is he moving in with you?” Shane asked Garrett. “Yes, but when the others ask just say it's because he needs a place to stay while he looks for apartments.” Garrett told him. “I can hear church bells and a pastor saying I now pronounce Mr Watts-Siwicki.” Shane said grinning. “Shane! “ Garrett pushed his shoulder. “You know you want that to happen.” Shane said with a side eye. They continued to pack.

“So Andrew, where are you going to stay.” Ryland asked. “I am going to live with Garrett until I find a place.” Andrew told Ryland. “I wonder if you living with him will be a benefit to his happiness.” Ryland said. “What do you mean by that?” Andrew asked. “I see the way his face lights up when you walk into a room. His mood shifts, it's like he's a different person around you.” Ryland said as he looked at Andrew and continued to fold clothes. “I don’t know if I have noticed.” Andrew said, trying not to play into it. “Oh come on, I mean I even thought you two were dating.” Ryland admitted. Andrews' face lit up but continued to pack. 

About 13 hours later, with a few food breaks Andrews apartment was completely cleaned out. Everyone had helped take some of the boxes to storage and the others they put in the back of Garrett’s car. When Garrett and Andrew got to the house they unloaded the boxes to the inside of the house. They set up an air mattress in Garrett’s room and put a few of Andrew’s clothes on hangers. 

When they were done Garrett decided to ask right now instead of tomorrow. It for some reason just felt right.

“I was going to ask you tomorrow, but Andrew will you officially be my Boyfriend.” Garrett asked as Andrew turned his head in shock.


	18. Vegas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I been in such a happy mood today. I honestly can't stop smiling, so I hope you day is as bright as mine. If not I hope this story makes you feel better.
> 
> Insta- areyoufilming818

Andrew had just hung up his clothes. He sat down on the couch as Garrett sat next to him. “I was going to ask you tomorrow, but Andrew will you officially be my Boyfriend.” Garrett asked as Andrew turned his head in shock. Andrew thought he was just tired and hearing things.

“What did you say?” Andrew said in a low and soft voice. Garrett held Andrew’s hand and looked him in the eyes. “Will you be my boyfriend?” Garrett asked once again. Andrew looked up at Garrett so a second then he gave Garrett a kiss on the lips. “Is that a yes?” Garrett wondered. “

Yes,” Andrew said, giving Garrett another kiss. 

“Oh wait, I’ll be right back.” Andrew got up in a hurry and went over to his bag which was in Garrett’s room. “Ok,” Garrett said confused. “Since we are doing things early I have a gift for you.” Andrew said holding a yellow rectangular box. “Really?” Garrett said excitedly.

“Open it.” Andrew said, giving Garrett the box. Garrett opened the box and saw a note inside. He read it and gently set it aside. Garrett moved some of the tissue paper and saw a wand. It was a custom wand, and Garrett was freaking out. He loved this so much. Although the more he looked at it he saw that it was the same color as Andrew’s hair. Which made his heart soar. 

Garrett leaned in for a hug, but was interrupted by the postmate knocking on the door. He huffed but then got up and walked over to the door to grab his food. “Here you go sir.” said the delivery person. “Thank you,” Garrett said, handing him a 30 dollar tip. The man smiled then walked away. 

Garrett set the bag on the counter, Andrew walked up behind Garrett. He wrapped his arms around his waist and snuggled his head into Garrett’s back. They stood there for a while just taking in their love for each other. a few minutes had passed, Garrett turned around and Hugged Andrew. The moment was soon ruined by a phone call. 

Shane was calling Garrett. Before Garrett could say hello Shane was already speaking. “Me and Ryland decided to go to vegas tonight, and I wanted to invite you and Andrew.” Shane said. 

Garrett took a second to process what he heard. “I don’t know, let me ask Andrew.” said Garrett. “I have to call Morgan so text me if you're coming, the last plane out is at 10:15” Shane said right before he hung up the phone.

“What did he need?” Andrew asked. “Him and Ryland are going to vegas tonight and he asked us to join.” Garrett said looking at Andrew waiting for his answer. 

“I mean that could be fun, plus we could spend our anniversary there.” Andrew said with a smile.  
“Ok then, I’ll text Shane.” Garrett said, Andrew grabbed his backpack and Garrett’s backpack. He put clothes in the bags, he also packed essentials. The two of them were most likely going to stay for a few days. Shane texted back saying that Morgan agreed to go to.

They had about 40 minutes to get to the airport. Andrew grabbed the backpacks and Garrett grabbed their untouched burritos. Garrett was taking his last bite of burrito as they pulled into the parking lot. Andrew noticed Shane and Ryland at the gate already with Morgan running up behind them. Shane had bought the tickets for each of them. Andrew and Garrett were next to each other and the others were two rows in front of them.

“For the mr’s.” Shane winked as he handed them their tickets. Shane winked at them and proceeded to get onto the plane. Andrew took the window seat, but instantly put the blind down. Garrett sat next to him, he noticed as Andrew’s eyes began pacing back and forth. 

“Shit Garrett I forgot to take my medicine today..” As Andrew tried to finish his sentence Garrett pulled a pill bottle out of his pocket. “You remembered them?” Andrew said with slightly teary eyes. 

“Of course, you’re my top priority.” Garrett said, handing him the bottle. “This is why we're together.” Andrew laughed. He took the pill and swallowed it, he grabbed a hold of Garrett’s hand. The plane took off roughly five minutes later.

Garrett was ecstatic that this plane ride was only an hour. He knew Andrew was going to get very sleepy because of the medicine.  
The plane ride was calm except for maybe one or two bumps, but Andrew didn’t notice he was half asleep. Garrett tapped on his shoulder to wake him up. 

“Come on as soon as we get to the hotel we can sleep.” Garrett said as Andrew nodded his head. Garrett grabbed their bags. Andrew rubbed his eyes and got up, he sadly had to let go off Garrett’s hand. Everyone followed Shane off the plane and outside. They waited a while for the uber Shane called but it finally came. 

When the uber got there, Shane took the front seat. Morgan and Andrew sat in the captain’s chairs and Garrett and Ryland sat in the back. The drive to the hotel thankfully didn’t take too long. They pulled up to the hotel which was very fancy. Shane got the biggest room there, like he usually does. Everyone took the elevator to the 12th floor. When Ryland opened the door they looked in awe. There were 7 rooms. The first room consisted of a big couch, a table and chairs, and a balcony with a hot tub on it. 

Andrew didn’t care to look around all he cared about was sleep. He found the smallest bedroom, it consisted of two white beds, a bathroom, a couch and a tv. He took off his hat and set it on the table next to him. Garrett was talking to Morgan before he noticed Andrew’s disappearance. 

He walked around for a bit before finding him sleeping in one of the rooms. Garrett walked in and placed the bags on the couch, he then laid down on the empty bed. 

Garrett couldn’t sleep but he knew he had too, it was about 12:56am so he decided to slowly drift into sleep. 

Andrew’s eyes fluttered open the next day to the sound of laughter. He laid there on his back, letting his thoughts carry him away. He thought about how lucky he was to meet Garrett. To build a friendship, a trust, a bond, and a relationship. His heart never felt so complete until he met that bit. That 6’4, blonde haired boy.

Garrett was in the main part of the hotel with everyone, it was around 11am. “Morgan if I had a dollar for every time you have fallen in the last 15 minutes. I would be a millionaire.” Ryland said, as everyone else laughed. “Morgan, are you drunk already.” Shane asked. 

“No, I'm just hungry.” Morgan replied, she was given a weird look from every one. “Those two things have no relation.” Garrett said.  
“You’re right.” Margan laughed. 

Andrew finally decided to get out of the bed. He grabbed his phone and headed towards the main room. When he came out he let out a big yawn that slightly startled the others. “Did we wake you up?” Garrett asked Andrew. “No, I was already awake.” Andrew said sitting on the couch next to Ryland.

“Well since you’re awake we should go get breakfast.” Shane said, Morgan stood up and ran for the door. Everyone laughed as they walked towards the door. “You guys go down, I have to ask Garrett something. We will meet you down there.” Andrew said everyone nodded their heads. Andrew closed the door and wrapped his arms around Garrett

“What's that for.” Garrett said hugging him back. “Do you know what today is?” Andrew said, giving Garrett a kiss on the lips. “no , remind me.” Garrett giggled. “I hate you.” Andrew said as he pulled Garrett into a long and gentle kiss. With every second passing this kiss got more and more passionate. Garrett ran his fingers through Andrew’s red hair. The kiss lasted another minute or so before they had to go find the others.

When they walked down, they were greeted by a smirk from Shane. Everyone hopped into the uber, Andrew and Garrett sat in the very back. Andrew whispered to Garrett. “I think we should tell them.”


	19. Tell Them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things.
> 
> *sorry this took so long to post, I was not home (grocery day)
> 
> *I wanted to have drama in a chapter, so I went with the most basic thing I could thing of
> 
> *I can't believe I have almost 500 hits
> 
> have a great day, or night.
> 
> Insta- areyoufilming818

Andrew was miserable, he wanted to have the feeling of Garrett’s hand on his. He wanted to walk out of the bedroom this morning and give Garrett a kiss. To snuggle him on the couch when the squad had mukbangs. Andrew leaned over to Garrett and whispered “I think we should tell them.” When Andrew said that Garrett jumped a bit. “Like right now?” Garrett said thinking that this was not the right time. 

“I mean some time today. I want to be able to be ourselves around everyone.” Andrew said with a quiet voice. “Ok today.” Garrett replied. 

“What are you too whispering about back there?” Asked Morgan. “Oh nothingggg.” Garrett dragged on. “Oh sure,” Morgan said right before the driver announced that we were here. Every one hopped out of the car and walked inside. It was a seat yourself so everyone sat at the booth in the corner. 

“I need serious coffee.” Andrew said with a yawn. “How you were the first one asleep.” Shane said looking at the breakfast menu. “My medicine makes me super tired.” Andrew responded. The two of them let out a laugh, then the waitress came over. “Hello my name is Jenny. Can I start you off with drinks?” 

Everyone ordered their drinks, which was all coffee. The waiter came back a few minutes later with the drinks and gave us more time to order. “Screw it, I'm getting the buffay.” Andrew said leaping out of his chair. “Andrew where are you going?” Garrett asked. “I'm starving and I can’t wait. Tell the waitress I am getting the buffay.” Andrew said walking away. “He sure is hungry.” Ryland said laughing. 

“Is everyone ready to order?” said Jenny. “I’ll have Avocado toast with egg.” Said Ryland. Shane rolled his eyes. “What?” Ryland asked, confused. “Of course you would.” Shane laughed. “I’ll have the buffay and so will Andrew.” Garrett said pointing to the empty seat. “Can I have two waffles with eggs.” Morgan said, “I am going to do the buffay as well.” Shane added. “Sure thing, you guys can go to the buffay, and you two your food will be out soon.” Said Jenny.

Andrew came back with a pile of food on his plate. Garrett got out of his seat to let Andrew in, then started to walk to the buffay with Shane. They filled their plates up with food and went back to sit down. For the next hour they laughed and talked. They decided that this trip was going to be a week long instead of a few days. “Ok well if we're going to stay for a week while renting a G.” Ryland insisted. “You really miss your car don’t you.” Morgan said with a wide smile.

Once they were done they went back to the hotel. Garrett and Andrew go into their room to get changed. Andrew heads into the bathroom, he takes off his hoodie and puts on a tee shirt on. The couple heads out to the main part with everyone else. “Andrew can you take a photo of me in the hottub.” Ryland asked “sure let me grab my camera.” Andrew said, walking back to get his backpack.

Everyone was enjoying their time for about 1 or 2 hours, but Andrew knew he had to tell them soon. He really wanted to go out for dinner. I mean today is their anniversary. Andrew was in the room but his mind wasn’t in the room. All he could think about was how to tell them. Shane noticed that Andrew was acting a little strange so he pulled him off to the side.

“Are you feeling alright?” Shane asked with a concerned look.

“Yeah of course.” Andrew replied. “Why do you ask?” 

“You just don’t look like yourself.” Shane pointed out.

“Shane, I’m fine.” Andrew said in a slightly raised voice. “Ok ok just please tell me if something is bothering you.” Shane almost insisted. Andrew looked at Shane for a second, the words were on the tip of his tongue. But he swallowed them and walked back to the couch. As Andrew walked away Shane’s eyes were filled with disappointment. He knew something was on Andrew’s mind, and that it was causing him pain.

“Garrett, can I talk to you real quick.” Andrew said, finally mustering up the courage. “Okie dokie” Garrett said standing up and following Andrew to their room. Andrew was looking at his feet, Garrett stepped closer to him. He lifted Andrew’s chin with his finger. He placed a small and simple kiss on Andrew’s forehead. “You wanna tell them don’t you.” Garrett said quietly. Andrew nodded his head and Garrett brought him into a hug. “Come on, what's the worst that could happen.” Said Garrett followed but a small laugh from Andrew.

They walked out of the room together, they stood still for a few seconds to capture the attention of others. “Are you guys ok?” Ryland asked. Andrew went to speak, but he was cut off by Garrett. “We need to tell you guys something.” Garrett said with a slightly quiet voice.

“What are you two going to tell us that you're dating?” Morgan joked. Their faces went white, “it was a joke.” Morgan said. Garrett looked down at his redhead, nodding him on. “It's funny really.” Andrew said with a nervous laugh. 

“Well come on tell us.” Ryland said impatiently. “Were dating.” Andrew blurted out. Morgan and Ryland looked over at them with smiles. They ran over to Garrett and Andrew and gave them hugs. “Please don’t tell me you're joking, because as an advocate Gandrew fan I am so happy right now.” Morgan said, causing everyone else to laugh. “Shane, aren't you happy for them. You are usually the first to give hugs.” Ryland questioned. “Oh yes I'm so happy for you guys.” Shane said in his queen voice. 

“You knew didn’t you.” Ryland asked. “Yeah, he found out a few weeks ago, but we told him not to tell anyone.” Garrett added.

“How long have you guys been together?” Asked Ryland. “Today is actually our one month anniversary.” Garrett said. 

“Oh my gosh are we holding you guys back.” Ryland said, feeling bad. “No, we were going to tell you today. Then go to dinner later.” Andrew explained. They talked for a bit. Andrew and Garrett were close together on the couch. Garrett had his arm around his shoulders and Andrew was holding his hand.

Garrett looked at his phone and saw that it was about 5:30. “We should get ready.” Garrett told Andrew. “Ok, Andrew said walking in to get changed. “So where are you taking him?” Shane asked, resting his chin on his hand. 

“I haven’t figured that out yet. I thought we could do whatever.” Garrett said as his confidence levels started to drop.   
“That's such a cute idea.” Morgan said. Garrett smiled “so what did you guys get each other.” Morgan asked.

“Well Andrew got me a custom Harry Potter wand.” Garrett said, smiling even more. “UUUUGH you two are meant to be.” Shane said as everyone else laughed. Right before Garrett could say anything else, Andrew walked out.

Andrew put on some Adidas track pants, and the hoodie Garrett got him last year. Garrett put his wallet into his pocket, and took Andrew’s hand. “Lets go.” Andrew said.

Shane yelled “don’t get him pregnant!” to Garrett on the way out. 

“So since we are literally in downtown Vegas, I thought we could walk.” Garrett said looking at Andrew. “Are you sure you're up to that challenge?” Andrew said with a little laugh. “Hey!” Garrett yelled. “You know i'm joking.” Andrew replied.

The couple walked all around Vegas for hours, just taking it in. They grabbed a bunch of food from the gas station and ate as they walked. 

Andrew saw a familiar face in the distance, he stopped and his breathing got heavy. “Andrew are you ok, do you need to sit.” Garrett said, pulling him over to a bench. The familiar face began to get closer, “so this is who you left me for.” A dark haired woman said. “Excuse me. Who are you?” Garrett said calmly. “His ex.”


	20. No more secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter gets better as it goes on I promise.

“I'm his ex,” the woman said. Garrett’s head was going a mile a minute, Andrew hasn’t dated anybody in over a year. Garrett surely would have remembered this woman. “Andrew, who is she?” Garrett looked upset. 

“This is, Mady.” Andrew said, still a little shaken up. “You didn’t tell me about this, when did it happen?” Garrett said looking at the ground. There was a short pause, followed by a deep breath. “It was recent.” Andrew sighed.

“We broke up about a month and a half ago, saying he had feelings for another man. I guess that man was you.” Mady laughed as she looked at Garrett. “Hey!” Andrew yelled standing up, and looking at Mady with a mad look. Andrew looked back at Garrett. “We broke up the day before I got into the car accident.” Andrew huffed. 

“How long were you together?” Garrett said with a surge of sadness hitting him hard.“We started dating a few days after you left.” Andrew said he was disappointed in himself. “So you didn’t tell me about the anxiety and you had a girlfriend! What else did you not tell me?” Garrett said with a feeling of anger and sadness, he started to walk away. 

“Garrett!” Andrew yelled chasing after him, Andrew grabbed his hand. “Can I explain.” Andrew said looking at Garrett. 

Garrett jerked his hand away “just leave me alone right now.” Garrett said walking away. Andrew’s eyes filled with tears. He didn't know what to do. They were a few miles from the hotel, and Garrett had gone the opposite direction. 

Andrew was startled by the touch of a hand on his shoulder. “What the hell are you doing here!” Andrew yelled. “Aren't you happy to see me Andrew.” Said Mady. 

“No, why would I be.” Andrew said with an anger lingering in the back of his throat. “You broke up with me out of the blue.” Mady snapped back. “You talked to guys the entire time we were together.” Andrew said “plus I’m in love with someone else.” Andrew called an uber he needed to go back to the hotel.

“Where are you going?” Mady said as Andrew walked away. “As far away as possible from you, I need to find my boyfriend.” Andrew explained.

His uber got there and he got to the hotel. He was hoping to see Garrett when he walked in, but he didn’t. To his surprise he was greeted with a face full of worried people. “Where's Garrett?” Morgan asked. Andrew lost it, he fell to his knees and began to cry.  
“Andrew whats wrong?” Shane came over to Andrew kneeling down to him. 

“We were walking around.” Andrew said pausing to let out a shaky breath. “And Mady walked up to me” Shane looked at him and his eyes grew wide. “Your ex-girlfriend Mady?” Shane said, Andrew nodded his head. He hated himself for what he did. “It was another thing I didn't tell Garrett while he was away.”

Andrew said looking up at everyone. “He told me to leave him alone.”

“We can just call him.” Morgan replied. “No we can’t, because he told me to hold his phone in my bag.” Andrew sobbed.   
“I guess we just have to look the good old fashion way.” Ryland said, putting his shoes on. “It's one am this is the time Vegas is full of crazy drunks.” Shane mentioned. “Let's uber to the last place you guys were at.”

Garrett was lost, physically and mentally. He had a girlfriend and didn’t even care to mention it. Garrett reached for his phone, because the only person that could help him right now was Shane. “Shit, he has my phone.” Garrett said to himself. He asked Andrew to hold his phone for him. He was a few miles from the hotel and he had no clue where he was. 

He walked down a small alleyway and sat up against the building. He had the words; his ex, ringing in his head. Andrew told Garrett the second he even considered asking a girl out. He regretted ever leaving for that long. His eyes filled with tears, what else was he hiding from him. 

He had so many weird emotions flowing through his head he didn’t know what to feel. He knew he had to let Andrew give an explanation, but he was just so mad at him. 

The uber pulled up to the last spot the two of them were at. “He walked this way so he must be somewhere around here.” Andrew said frantically. He still had tears on his cheeks from minutes before. “Garrett!” Andrew screamed with hopes that he would reply.

“Andrew, calm down he couldn’t have gone too far.” Ryland said with a reassuring look. Everyone looked for about 20 minutes, before Andrew stumbled upon someone. Andrew looked down, the man was Garrett. Andrew fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around him tight. “I am so sorry.” Andrew said with tears rolling down his face. “I will never keep anything from you again.” Garrett hugged him back.

The two didn’t say anything, but at the same time they said everything. Ryland called for an uber to take them back, so Andrew could explain himself. He had no reason for Garrett to forgive him. They got to the hotel and everyone went into the other room to leave Garrett and Andrew to themselves.

They sat on the couch, “I know that I have hurt you.” Andrew sniffled. “I didn’t tell you about the anxiety, because I knew you would fly home or constantly worry. You were helping your mom in a time of need so I thought I would tell you when you got back.” 

“When were you diagnosed with it?” Garrett asked. “I went to the doctor the day you left. I went to go tell you, but you weren't home. You were distraught when you answered the phone so I just talked to you until you got to the plane.” Andrew said, placing his hand on Garrett’s.

“So then what about Mady?” Garrett said as he looked away from Andrew. “Well” Andrew said letting out a large breath.

“I was constantly getting anxious.” Andrew sighed. “So I needed someone who would make me feel calm, the same way you do when you're around me.”

Garrett’s cheeks grew red, “what?” Garrett said, confused. Andrew continued to speak, “I would walk around Hollywood, everynight to relieve stress. That's where I met Mady.” Andrew said 

“She made me feel better than what I had been feeling, but not 100%. I took it anyways feeling a little better was all I could do.” Andrew started to tighten his grip on Garrett’s hand. 

“She cheated on me multiple times, and talked to other guys the entire time. I didn’t break up with her because she still made me feel better, it sucked so much.” Andrew’s eyes once again filled with tears.

“I was having a head throbbing panic attack, but then I got a text. You were coming home in a few days.” Andrew’s face curled into a smile.

“I was at Shane’s the next night editing. I don’t know what happened. I woke up and suddenly you were there, and I felt that feeling that I wasn’t able to have the last few months.” Andrew said “I love you Garrett Watts, and I will never stop loving you.”

“And I broke up with her the moment I realized I loved you, the day before the car accident. I called Shane asking him to help me get your attention. I didn’t know he was going to lock us in a room together, but I am so happy he did.” Andrew finished. 

Garrett pulled Andrew into a big hug, they sat there for a while not wanting to move. They completed each other. “I love you too Andrew Siwicki.” 

“I want you to know that no matter where you are or where I am I will be there for you. You’re the first thought in my head when I wake up and the last when I go to sleep. I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you. I’m sorry for getting angry with you earlier. I just love you too damn much Siwicki to lose you.” Garrett said, placing a kiss on Andrew’s forehead.

“You are my everything.”


	21. Drink My Worries Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking, what if I did a series? This would be series/ season one. Then I would start a whole new work but it would be a continuation, it would either leave off in a cliffhanger or they would come back like a month or two in the future. Then eventually they could possible have a wedding. Each series would be like 30-35 chapters long. Tell me what you think of that idea, because I got really exited when I thought of it.

The next 5 day consisted of Andrew and Garrett laying in a hotel bed watching TV, and only getting up for food. They needed some time to themselves. Their friends respected that, but they did get a little pushy when the last day of them being in Vegas came around. “I don’t know if it's such a good idea.” Garrett said looking down at Andrew who looked eager to go.

“What’s the worst that could happen.” Andrew said smiling, “plus I think you could use a drink.” Garrett put his jacket on and went to grab his shoes. “Ok, but if we run into another one of your secrets then I quit.” Garrett said half jokingly. “Garrett I told you no more secrets no more lies.” Andrew replied as he went to give Garrett a small peck on the cheek.

When the couple walked out of the room everyone else was excited. Morgan had already had a shot, and Ryland was being Ryland.  
“I’m so glad you guys are able to join us.” Shane said excitedly. “You said you got us a separate room right?” Garrett asked, still a little iffy about going. “Garrett, stop panicking, that's my job. ” Andrew said, grabbing his hand. 

“Morgan are you taking another shot?” Ryland said laughing. “Well yeah.” Morgan said right before she got a notification that the uber is here. “Lets go!” Andrew yelled.

Garrett looked confused, Andrew wasn’t typically the guy to party and get drunk. He didn’t know if he enjoyed this Andrew, but it was worth the shot. They got in the uber, Andrew was sitting really close to Garrett.

Andrew knew that Garrett was feeling unsure, so he tried to comfort him as much as he could. When they arrived Shane pointed us to the room he reserved for us. The room had purple lights, beanbags, couches and their own personal bar. The bartender came over and asked everyone what they wanted.

“Can I have red wine?” Morgan said, “I’ll second that Ryland asked. “I’ll take a diet coke and vodka,” Shane said. The bartender looked at Garrett and Andrew, asking what they would like to drink.

“We’ll both have vodka on the rocks.” Andrew said politely. Garrett looked over at him in confusion. “Andrewwwww is your goal to get me drunk” Garrett said with a little laugh. “Maybe” Andrew dragged out his e. The bartender came back with their drinks. 

“Cheers, Garrett” Andrew clinked the cup and took a big gulp. Garrett took a small sip and set the cup down. Garrett looked back over and to his surprise Andrew had finished his drink. “Andrew, calm down we are going to be here for a while.”   
“Garrett, I can control my alcohol,” Andrew said with a little bit of attitude. “No, you can’t” Garrett argued. Garrett rolled his eyes and stared at his phone.

The first hour went quickly, Garrett had only had one drink. Andrew had about three or four drinks, to an outside perspective it looked like he was just a drunk. To him he was trying to wash away his anxiety. Andrew didn’t drink often, but when he did he had a reason. Tonight's reason was to get rid of worries and doubts. 

“Garrett, are you okay?” Andrew asked, “yeah, i’m just tired.” Garrett lied. “Come here.” Andrew took Garrett’s hand and pulled him into the bathroom. Andrew locked the door behind him. “Andrew what are you doing.” Garrett said as he watched Andrew come closer to him.

Andrew grabbed Garrett’s face and pulled it closer to him. Garrett’s breath got heavy “are you drunk?” Garrett whispered nervously. “No, i’m just happy.” Andrew replied in a low voice. “Happy about what?” Garrett’s face turned a red as Andrew inched closer to him. This caused Garrett to slowly back up and hit the wall. “Happy that I get to hold you like I am right now.” That sentence caused shivers to run through Garrett’s body.

Garrett’s eyes traced up and down Andrew’s body, “God I love you.” Garrett said seconds before he placed a soft and passionate kiss on Andrew’s lips. Andrew kissed back with more pressure running his fingers throughout Garrett’s hair. There was something different about this kiss. It was more desperate and almost rushed. Garrett didn’t mind all he wanted in this moment was to taste this redhead’s lips.

Andrew thought that if some had told him 5 months ago that he would be his best friend he would have called them crazy. He didn’t realize how crucial Garrett was to his well being. 

Time had stopped for the both of them. This kiss got more and more passionate, until they heard a pounding on the door pulling them away. “Hello!” a voice yelled from outside the door. “It’s morgan and I need to pee” 

They let out a little laugh, their faces were bright red as they unlocked the doors. They walked out with their heads down. “Oh I see what you were doing.” Morgan said with a laugh as she walked into the bathroom. Andrew pulled his phone out of his pocket, they were in there for an hour. He showed Garrett then they went to go sit on one of the big bean bags.

Shane and Ryland gave each another glass of vodka on the rocks. The rest of the night went smoothly Garrett didn’t drink much, because he knew they had to be up early for their flight. Andrew on the other hand was very tipsy. Morgan and Shane were both very drunk as well.

Everyone got back to the hotel around 1 am and everyone passed out as soon as they got back. 

Garrett and Ryland were the first ones up, packing the rest of everyone's things. They had to be at the airport around 10, so they decided to wake the others.

Garrett saw the hungover Andrew lying there, he felt bad for waking him up but he had to. He tapped his shoulder a bit, and a loud groan left Andrew’s mouth. “I’m sorry, but we have to leave soon.” Garrett said, placing a kiss on his forehead. 

Andrew got up, he took some Tylenol and chugged some water. Everyone got on the plane about 40 minutes later.  
The flight went well Andrew slept the entire hour and a half they flew. Garrett took some cute pictures of him.

They got off the plane and Garrett drove them home, his car had a few tickets on the windshield. They spent the rest of the day on the couch, and eating Del taco.


	22. 26 Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve had a rough day so I apologize for this kinda crappy chapter.

“A whole month?” Andrew said bowing his head in sadness. “Technically 26 days.” Garrett added trying to lighten the mood with a little bit of comedy. “You are not helping, and why can’t you tell me where you’re going.” Andrew said with a frown. “Can you hand me that charger?” Garrett asked, trying to change the topic. “I know you are ignoring my question.” Andrew said, a little upset. 

“Are you sad, because you won’t get to see this face.” Garrett mocked. “No, because I don’t want to be here without you.” Andrew said with a pouty face. “My Uber is here, I'm sorry.” Garrett kissed Andrew on the lips and headed out. “I love you.” Andrew shouted. “I love you more,” Garrett said before running off to the Uber.

Andrew sat on the couch in frustration. It seems that what really bothered Andrew is that Garrett wouldn’t tell him where he was going. Garrett wasn’t the one to blatantly keep a secret especially to his boyfriend. Andrew threw himself on the couch and scrolled through his phone.

It seemed like everybody was busy today of all days, Shane was with his mom. Ryland flew home for the weekend, and Morgan went to Hawaii with Trinity. Andrew thought to text the only person he knew wasn’t busy, Caleb. 

He called Caleb and asked if he could meet him at the coffee bean. He wanted to tell Caleb about him and Garrett.

Andrew threw on his hoodie and grabbed his backpack. He waited outside for his uber and headed to meet Caleb. When he got there Caleb was already inside ordering. He ordered his drink as well and they went outside to sit. Andrew looked anxious, his leg was bouncing and his eyes could not stay in one spot.

“Are you okay?” Caleb said with a slightly worried face. Andrew took a deep breath, his palms were a little sweaty. He didn’t quite understand why his body was having a mini panic attack, but for some reason it was happening. He was going to tell Caleb about his recent lover, which also happened to be his best friend. “I’m dating some.” Andrew managed to get out. Caleb’s face was bright and he was so thrilled for his friend. 

“That’s amazing-” before Caleb could finish Andrew blurted out.”with a man.” He said surprising himself and Caleb. He looked a little surprised, but was eager to find out who. “Well the thing is…” Andrew said with a nervous chuckle.

“You and I know this person extremely well.” Andrew said turning to Caleb who was growing more impatient. “It’s okay just tell me.” Caleb said, giving a very reassuring look to Andrew. Andrew took a deep breath once again and spoke. “It’s Garrett.” Andrew managed to stutter out. 

Caleb looked shocked, but his lips soon curled into a supportive smile. He stood up and hugged Andrew. He was so happy for the two of them and knew they would be amazing together. 

“When did this happen?” Caleb asked. Andrew looked up at him and blushed a bit thinking about Garrett. “Almost 2 months ago.” Andrew told him. Caleb listens to Andrew talk for a while, talking about how they fell in love. 

Andrew's face lit up talking about him, he knew it was going to be hard without him.

Caleb had to go meet up with his girlfriend, so they parted their ways. Andrew went back home, when he got there he felt a sense of aloneness. The room felt empty without Garrett’s laughter. 

Andrew looked at his phone, it was around 4:30. He put some shorts on and a t-shirt, he decided to Take one of his old Hollywood runs.

He got in an Uber and went to the place he usually starts his runs. His pace got faster as he went on. He started to think about how Drastically his life changed with the last few months.

He never knew how much she needed Garrett as a lover instead of a friend until he had him. Andrew has had serious relationships but nothing like this. Nothing that made Andrew feel a sense of home.

When Andrew and Garrett met, Andrew was in a pretty serious two year relationship. In a good way everything changed when they met. It’s almost as if Andrew has always loved him.

That realization hit him; he stopped running and he stood there for a second taking that in. He has always been in love with Garrett and he always will be. Over the past month and a half Garrett has been doubting himself, wondering how he ended up with his dream man.

Garrett tells Andrew most days feels like a fairytale. How it can be written down or imagined, but usually not come true. For some reason it came true and he lived that.

Before Andrew knew it The time was 8:30. He called an Uber to take him to chipotle. On the way there he called Garrett.

“Did you land safely?” Andrew asked

“ well if I’m talking to you then yeah“ Garrett giggled

“I hate you sometimes,” Andrew said with a smile forming on his face. 

“I just wanted to call to tell you that I love you and I think I’m going to turn in early tonight. Well after I get chipotle” said Andrew.

“ OK I love you too and I hope you have a good night“ Garrett said while hanging up the phone.

Andrew headed to chipotle and ate his food. There was a smile on his face the entire time. He didn't know why he was so happy but he was.

25 more days to find something to entertain him. 25 more days until the room wasn’t empty anymore. The things this boy made Andrew where insane.  
He wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world. 

Andrew scrolled through his phone for a bit, slowly falling asleep. He fell asleep on Garrett's favorite pillow.

Garrett’s scent made him feel safe.


	23. Distractions & Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I built my new desk today (it took 6 hours) but it looks fabulous. haha I crack my self up.   
> hope you are having a good day, my city is bipolar yesterday it snowed and today it was 70 degrees now it looks like its about to rain. lifes crazy
> 
> insta- areyoufilming818

He was shivering, his mind was pacing back and forth. His breath got heavy as his throat closed more and more. Flying backwards onto the couch. His eyes closed at the impact, when he awakened it was a new day and all was well. 

Andrew has been having these panic attacks for a few days. They would spark at any given time, without a thought of panic or worry crossing throughout Andrew’s head. Everyone gets worse and worse, as his body closes even more. The good news was he only had a week until his tall night and shining armour was home. 

He held off on telling him about these attacks, even though it would disappoint Garrett. 

Shane and Andrew had been filming for a new series, so it kept Andrew distracted most days. Ryland invited Andrew to stay most nights, sometimes he did other times he just wanted to be in his own house. Every time Andrew said his house he laughed a bit, he never thought “his house” would also be Garrett’s house.

Shane invited Andrew over and they had some more filming to do. Andrew had brought some research with him this time, which surprised Shane. Andrew went upstairs to their office and swapped the memory cards. Shane broke down the video while Andrew filmed, they were standing in his kitchen.

Ryland came home from Target about halfway through filming. They were done filming the first part, then later they had somewhere to go. They were only gone for about an hour and a half.

When they came back Ryland was setting up for a blue apron video, so naturally Andrew asked if he needed him to film. “Sure, if you're not too tired.” Ryland said as he put the box on the counter. 

“Hey guys good morning.” Ryland said with a crazy amount of energy. Of course Shane cracked jokes about Rylands intro and Andrew just laughed. “Ok, so today we can either make beef stuffed peppers or chicken burgers.” Ryland said looking at Shane.

“Chicken burgers sound difficult, so do them.” Shane said as Andrew laughed. “You like to see me struggle.” Ryland replied. Shane nodded his head crazily, and went to go get himself a diet root beer. 

“Shane you have to cut the chicken for me again. I hate touching it.” Ryland said with a slightly disgusted face. “This is why we postmate.” Shane joked as he walked over to help. 

“Shane no postmates.” Ryland said as little giggles escaped from the man behind the camera. “How do you want me to cut this?” Shane said in his queen voice. Causing everybody to laugh obnoxiously. 

“Cut the chicken so it looks like the picture.” Ryland informed him. Shane started to cut the chicken and Andrew got some cool shots of the both of them.

“I'm done,” Shane said in a loud voice. He went back to his chair and sat down. Andrew and Ryland talked, while he was peeling potatoes to make fries.

“You are going to make you own fries.” Shane questioned “well yeah” Ryland said as Andrew laughed once again. 

Shane, Andrew, and Ryland had a fun and relaxing few hours. They were filming and then they ate.

Everyone sat on the couch and scrolled through instagram. Shane was posting a lot on his story, just having fun.

Andrew ended up falling asleep with cheeto on his lap. Shane was posting that on his story as well. Shane heard a phone rigging from the other room it was Andrew’s and Garrett was calling. Shane picked up to tell him that Andrew is sleeping.

“Hey, this is Shane.” 

“Oh, is Andrew around?” Garrett asked “no he fell asleep a bit ago, I wanted to tell you so you didn’t freakout that he wasn’t answering.” Shane told him. “So how is he?” Garrett asked, “he's been good, I keep asking him to come over and film so he's not just sitting on a couch all day.” Shane told him.

“Well that's good, just make sure he's taking his meds he seems to forget to alot.” Garrett said, Shane told him that he will and that he will tell Andrew to call him first thing tomorrow.

Garrett said goodnight and hung up the phone. Shane headed back into the living room and grabbed his things. Cheeto had already moved off Andrew’s lap. Shane pulled a blanket over Andrew and headed off to bed. 

Andrew was up early the next morning searching for his phone to see if Garrett had called. When he found his phone he had no missed calls, his smile soon turned into a frown. He decided he would call Garrett in a bit seeing as he was probably not up yet. Andrew went back onto the couch and was scrolling through twitter.

He came across a post from yesterday, a fan had met Garrett. Andrew liked the picture. He started to read the caption, one of the tags said Pittsburgh Pennsylvania. That's where Garrett was, but what was he doing there. Andrew was on his phone for a while until around 8am when Ryland came down the stairs.

“Morning Andrew” Ryland said with a yawn “your up early” 

“Yeah, once I wake up I stay awake. It’s hard for me to go back to sleep.” Andrew told Ryland. “I’m about to make coffee, do you want some?” Ryland asked. Andrew said yes and got up to follow Ryland into the kitchen.

Andrew sat on one of the bar stools and waited for his drink. “Oh that reminds me, Shane wanted you to call Garrett as soon as you got up.” Ryland said. “Oh, is everything ok?” Andrew said with a slight bit of worry in his eyes. “Everythings fine, Garrett called last night after you fell asleep. Shane answered and told him you would call.” Ryland explained. 

A sense of relief hit Andrew hard on the head. “Ok i’ll go call him now.” Andrew said getting up from the table.

He walked outside, his phone rang for a while which was unusual for Garrett. He answered the phone on the last ring.

“Hey sorry my phone was on vibrate.” Garrett said kind of quiet. Andrew looked a little suspicious. 

“You never leave your phone on vibrate.” Andrew said with a nervous chuckle. Garrett always said he hated having his phone on vibrate, because he never wants to miss calls even from strangers. “Hey, I love you but I have to go sorry for cutting it short.” Garrett said quickly. “Oh ok I love-” Andrew’s sentence was cut off by the sound of Garrett hanging up his phone.

Andrew stood there for a second, Garrett was acting really strange today. He walked back inside and was greeted by Shane. Andrew sat in the same chair as before. He sat there quiet for a while still thinking about his call from Garrett this morning.

After a while Andrew finally asked. “Did Garrett seem strange when you talked to him last night?” Andrew asked Shane. “Why do you ask?” Shane said curiously. 

“Well he usually answers the phone instantly, but he answered on the last ring.” Andrew explained Shane raised his brow confused at Andrew’s reasoning.

“Well the reason he didn’t answer quickly is because he had his ringer off.” Andrew argued. “So anyone can have their ringer off.” Shane said, still not understanding someone's reasoning.

“He hates his ringer to be off, he hates the fact that he could possibly miss something.” Andrew said then continued to talk. “He also rushed off the phone.” 

“I don’t know he didn’t sound weird to me.” Shane laughed and Andrew faked laughed along. The rest of the day Andrew couldn’t stop thinking about that call. What did it mean, and why was he in Pittsburgh.


	24. I'm Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🚨🚨🚨🚨So as you can probably see this is the last chapter.🚨🚨🚨🚨
> 
> BUT DO NOT FRET
> 
> season/ series 2 will premier May 7th. 
> 
> the story will continue 7 months after this chapter so. get ready for an continuation of this wonderful couple.

Garrett was on his way home. By the time the plane landed and based on how long it would take to get home. Garrett would be there around 10am. He told Andrew he would be back late which in the beginning was true, but Garrett has had such a rough few weeks that he needed to see him now.

Garrett’s mom had got admitted back into the hospital. Andrew would have insisted on coming with him again if Garrett told him so he didn’t. He decided to be there for 26 days because he didn’t want to end up staying there for 2 and a half months like he did before. His mom was diagnosed with stage one colon cancer. Their family was in and out of the hospital most days.

He wasn’t going to tell Andrew, until he brought it up. He was five minutes away from the house even though Andrew was most likely asleep he still needed to feel his presence.

The Uber pulled up. Garrett ran inside, making sure he was quiet. He walked in and heard a light snore from the other room. He peaked in and saw Andrew cuddled in bed. He smiled and walked towards the couch setting his bags down. Garrett had just got a glimpse of the house, and it was spotless.

Garrett was in the kitchen for a while leaned against the counter. He was on his phone waiting for his redhead to wake up. He was so excited to see him.

~~~~~

Andrew was tossing and turning. He woke up, but didn’t want to get out of bed. When he finally got out of bed he looked out into the main room in surprise. He stood there for a second before he ran and jumped onto Garrett. He jumped and wrapped his legs around Garrett’s waist squeezing him tight. “I missed you.” Garrett whispered, “I missed you too”

Andrew stayed there for a minute before getting down. He looked Garrett in the eyes then gave him a long sweet kiss. 

Then Andrew broke the silence, “can you please tell me where you went?” 

Garrett sighed, “my mom had to go back to the hospital.” Andrew looked at Garrett’s sad eyes “Is she okay?” Andrew asked, concerned. Garrett took a deep breath.

“She has colon cancer.” as Andrew heard that he let out an accidental gasp. “Why didn’t you let me come?” Andrew asked Garrett.

“I didn’t want you to miss filming with Shane.” Garrett explained. Andrew took his hands and looked him directly in the eyes. “I will be there for you through whatever, you just have to let me know what's going on.” Andrew told Garrett.

They talked for a while, they did all the things they haven’t done in a while. They were the simplest of couples. They didn’t need big adventures, or passionate loving. All they needed was each other.

When they got back Andrew needed to get something off his chest. 

“Garrett can I talk to you about something?” Andrew said with a serious look. Garrett turned around in confusion.

“Yeah what on your mind?” Garrett asked

“While you were gone, I started to have more and more intense panic attacks.”

“Wait what, and you didn’t tell me Andrew you promised.” Garrett said, concerned.

“I know, but you would always cut our call short so I assumed you were really, busy which you were.” Andrew explained.

“How bad have they gotten?” 

“To the point where I can’t breath, and sometimes pass out.” Andrew told him

“Im sorry for not telling you” Andrew added

“Andrew, love its ok you never have to apologize for something you can’t control. Cause guess what, I’m Here”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these are the same notes as the top
> 
> 🚨🚨🚨🚨So as you can probably see this is the last chapter.🚨🚨🚨🚨
> 
> BUT DO NOT FRET
> 
> season/ series 2 will premier May 7th. 
> 
> the story will continue 7 months after this chapter so. get ready for an continuation of this wonderful couple.


End file.
